All the Jagged Edges
by alwaysbutneverright
Summary: The clocks on the lives we are all living were ticking louder and louder. I felt it ringing in my ear, shouting time was almost out for us. I looked at Ron and Harry, knowing the latter loved me like his sister but the former hated everything about me.
1. Ordinary People

****7.24.12. Update** I wasn't very aware when I started writing this story of how the ending would turn out to be. I would like to go ahead and warn you that there is a main character death in this story and it is very AU, especially near the end. I'm sorry if this story's end has dissappointed you, but I will admit I've never been a fan of happy endings.**

* * *

**So, basically this is a wee story where you will hate Ron in the beginning, middle, and, hopefully, not in the end. He has his reasons but those must wait.**

**So don't hate this because he's a prat, and all the characters just don't really make sense in the beginning.**

**But each chapter is going to be really short, so don't expect much.**

**Oh, and the M rated scenes will come in due time.**

**But for now enjoy the rare foul language, awful writing, and the cliff hangers.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_" We're just ordinary people_  
_We don't know which way to go_  
_Cuz we're ordinary people_  
_Maybe we should take it slow_  
_This time we'll take it slow_  
_This time we'll take it slow "_

"I'm scared." I whispered as I was forced to hold my red haired friends hand through the halls of Hogwarts blindfolded. "Ginny, where are we going?"

"If I told you, Hermione, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. For the smartest witch of our age, you can be a real dumbass sometimes." I rolled my eyes at her comment while trying to get a sense of where in the great castle we were but drew up a blank.

"Is it at least soon? I swear, Ginny, I'm tired of walking."

"If you wouldn't stay cooped up in the library all day your legs wouldn't complain so much about walking long distances. Stop complaining." That was all she had to say to keep me silent for the next five hundred and fifty-four steps until I crashed into her back.

"Thanks, Gin, for warning me about that." I mumbled as I rubbed my nose.

"Shut the hell up and get ready." I could hear the excitement in her voice rise as the sentence came to a close and I heard her whisper a password and a door almost silently open. She tugged on my hand and my pulse started racing. We shouldn't be running around the corridors this late, especially during a time when war was brewing. But she insisted and it's still freaking me out.

All the sudden, as I was walking forward onto wooden floors now instead of stone, I felt someone tug at the knot on the blindfold and it trickled down my face revealing my friends in blue, yellow, and crimson robes all smiling at me.

There was something in the moment, something that made time for me stop for a while. In the midst of the war brewing, people dying, and the most evil wizard coming to gain power again, here were smiles. They were real, genuine smiles, too. My friends, so warm and loyal, all standing before me, and it made my heart explode with love. And when I turned and saw Harry, all hell broke loose.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Everyone seemed to scream in unison, but I rushed to Harry, pulling Ginny along with me. I fell easily into his embrace, dragging her into it as well. It was warm there, pleasant almost, but it felt right. I was finally happy after my summer drug to a close and my parents didn't know I existed. This was the first thing that felt right since I came back, and it brought tears of happiness to my eyes.

"Ginny and Harry, who did this?" I screamed over the yells and chatter, the party having started after the happy birthday song came to a close while I was in my embrace with my closest friends. They shrugged, eying each other and laughing. I playfully slugged Ginny on the arm and rolled my eyes at her before turning and eying Luna dancing alone. "We'll talk about this later." I murmured in their ears before walking over to Luna.

"Hey, hottie." I mumbled in her ear, before jumping in front of her and grabbing her hands to dance. It had quickly become this way with me and her, and we never found it weird to be weird with each other. That's what I loved about Luna; she truly didn't care what others thought of her.

"Are you enjoying yourself? We knew you hated large parties but we couldn't resist." She shrugged and smiled at me.

"Oh, it's what everyone _needs_ though. I think, considering the times we're in, it's pretty great. Won't we get caught though?" I moved my hips to the tune of the Weird Sisters, and Luna's face lit up.

"McGonagall completely approved of the party when she overheard Gin and Harry talking about it." She smiled and started doing some weird dance that I laughed off.

"She's pretty great isn't she?" I heard whispered in my ear, and I jumped around to see a beaming Neville.

"Luna? Yes, Luna is quite amazing. Why don't you ask her for a dance?" I pleaded, nudging him forward into her eyesight.

"Oh, hi, Neville. I see the Nargle infestation in your dorm room hasn't affected you." She smiled while bobbing her head. I saw him shake his head no before I headed off to find Ron. He usually moped during parties, unless he was the center of attention in them. But I always asked for a dance and he always huffed and puffed then gave in.

"Hey, Harry! Sorry to interrupt…" I mumbled when I walked up to Harry and Ginny talking in a corner. They laughed and both looked my direction rosy-cheeked. "Have you seen Ronald?" I eyed both of them before I saw Harry nod his head in the opposite direction. "Thank you, love birds." I winked before dancing towards where a brooding Ron would be found, hearing happy birthday's yelled as I passed.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." I heard him mumble as I sat next to him.

"Oh, cheer up! It's a party! Let loose, Ron. You never know when this all might…vanish." He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Only you could tell someone to have fun and end the sentence with something so morbid." A laugh erupted from my throat and I threw my head back.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I caught his eyes and winked. "How about an extremely happy and carefree dance, then?" I stood up and held out my hand to him, feeling his rough hand come into mine before he sprang up and swept me off my feet to take me to the heart of the dance floor. That was one thing that I would always love about Harry and Ron, they would never do anything halfway.

We danced spastically, both of us uncoordinated and uncaring as we tripped over each other and those around us. Ron laughed and sang when the music suited him, something I knew only I could hear, and he would flash his teeth at me on occasion. Ron had become one of the most wanted out of the Gryffindor boys and a majority of the school, and in the rare happy moments he would have I could actually see why. We hadn't necessarily grown apart, but there were certain facets of his life I am just not a part of anymore and he seemed fine with that. Being held at arms length wasn't something I enjoyed but he had every reason to... But it shouldn't have put a strain on his and Harry's relationship as well.

Dancing with him felt normal, it felt right. The way he was with me in these rare encounters made me think our friendship might survive after the war was over. But the way he was after these moments, when reality knocked on all our doors and called us into it, made me wonder if our friendship would survive past the end of the week.

But, I told myself, I wouldn't dwell on these things now. With the war so close, practically calling Harry's name, I would have to enjoy every moment like this before they did actually vanish.

Consumed in our dance, I let him grab my hips and guide me with his rhythm, hearing his voice suddenly right next to my ear singing the words. I let my brain soak them in, realizing the song coming to a close before the next song came on, a slow song. We both looked each other in the eyes before my arms moved mechanically around his neck and his gripped my hips tighter, pulling me in. It wasn't something we normally did. Normally, when a slow song would start, we would understandably go our separate ways and find a more suitable dancing partner. But, this time, it just seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

And in the next moment I found myself leaning my head on his chest and seeing Harry and Ginny in the same position next to us before I closed my eyes and fell into a comfortable sway.

Then I heard it, the explosion.

Time stopped then.

But I had time to grab Harry and Ron's hand before everything went black and time decided to continue.

* * *

**Oh, don't hate it...**

**I'm attempting to back into the hang of writing and whatnot so this will be continued.**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**(:**


	2. My Body is a Cage

**This one is slightly longer and maybe a wee bit more intense than I meant for it to be.**

**But fuck it, I'll put it up anyway.**

**Hope you love it!**

**Happy reading!**

" _I'm standing on a stage  
Of fear and self-doubt  
It's a hollow play  
But they'll clap anyway "_

The darkness begged for a place to go, begged me to answer and tell it when to end, but my mind was blank with panic, and then I felt someone's hand slipping.

The forest of Dean.

That was all that had to go through my head before my feet were slamming down on the dirt, and then I was drug to the ground by the two guys that were holding on to both of my hands. The moon was the first thing I saw, full and staring at me. When I became aware of it all, I saw the blood, and my heart sank. It was all over Harry, and all I was trying to do was save him.

"Harry," I shook his body, but neither he nor Ron were moving. "Harry, Ron, wake up!" I started screaming at their stiff bodies, shaking them each one at a time until Ron started to stir. But Harry didn't move a muscle, and all I could see on him was the blood.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Where are we?" I heard Ron mumble behind me before he audibly inhaled, probably at the sight of the unmoving Harry in front of me. "What the fuck? Is that Harry?" I heard him mutter incredulously as he scooted next to me to get a closer look.

"I don't know what's happened. I think he's gotten splinched and now he isn't coming to consciousness." I muttered while I went to work on him checking his pulse and checking for wounds.

"Don't you have anything with you to help him?" He pleaded, pulling on my shoulder so I would look at him.

"Ron, I left everything in my dorm room." I mumbled, seeing fire ignite in his eyes.

"How the fuck could you be so ignorant, Hermione? You _always_ had stuff with you! You knew whatever just happened could have happened at any moment and you were told by McGonnagall to be prepared for Harry." He stood up and punched the nearest tree, and I turned teary-eyed back to a continuously unconscious Harry. As I prodded around his arms and torso where all the bleeding seemed to be, I noticed no missing flesh, nothing to explain the blood.

"Ron, I don't think Harry was splinched…" I called behind me, not seeing him anywhere near me but knowing he wasn't good enough with apparation that he would have attempted to leave. But he didn't come, he didn't stir, where ever he was he wasn't going to move for awhile. Typical Ron these days. But, as I contemplated whether or not to go with him, Harry blinked a few times before focusing on my face like a baby would.

"Hermione, where are we?" He mumbled, looking around and then back to me.

"The forest of Dean. I think Hogwarts was being attacked, but I'm not sure. I grabbed you and Ron to apparate anyway, and now we're here." He felt the ground around him, before sitting up with a panic induced look cast on his features.

"Where's Ginny? I had her in my hands, where is she? Is she with Ron?" It dawned on me then, all the blood. It wasn't Harry's, it was Ginny's. I couldn't let him look down and see it, I had to distract him from it because I knew the moment he saw it he would know that something had happened to her.

"I – I couldn't grab her, Harry. I thought you would have had her…" I looked around, twiddling my thumbs and avoiding his heartbreak. If there was something I couldn't handle, it was seeing Harry after him and Ginny would fight or if she would have to go off and there was a possibility he wouldn't see her again. Those were the worst times because he didn't mind showing his emotions. I couldn't deal well with emotions, hating even when I cried, so I would make an excuse to go the library and curl up behind a book. There was no library here, though.

"Hermione…" His voice amounted to an even worse tone of panic, and when I turned to look at him I saw him looking at the blood. "Did you or Ron get splinched?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he already knew the answer that I did not want to give and it stuck in my throat daring me to let it out. I just stared at the blood, tears threatening to fall at the thought of my best friend being hurt. "Hermione…" Harry's voice quivered and I felt his fingers pulling under my chin to look at him.

I shook my head, feeling the sob erupt from my throat.

Tears streaked from his eyes.

Our best friend was somewhere, possibly dying.

"We need to find Ron. We need to find Ginny." He choked out her name and I could almost hear the internal argument he was having with himself. Although he would love for her not to be hurt, he didn't have a single reason to think she was okay. Any one of the Order would tell us that we should always expect the worse, especially in dark times.

But I didn't want to think the worse for Gin.

And I knew Harry didn't either. But he still stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up, continuing to hold is at we trekked through the woods in the dark in search of a brooding Ron.

"Why did he run?" Harry wondered aloud, knowing Ron's disappearance wasn't something that I asked of him, rather something bigger inside of himself that made him run. Ron always ran now. The courageous lion was suddenly a cowardly chicken and we couldn't figure out anything about it other than its pattern.

"He said I was ignorant and ill prepared, and then he stomped off." Harry stopped and pulled my arm so I would look at him. "I didn't bring my bag full of things with me. He's right, I wasn't prepared and I knew this would happen at any moment." I shrugged, toeing the ground with great curiosity.

"Hermione, he should have known Gin just grabbed you and forced you to the party in a blindfold. You had no way to be prepared. Don't let him get to you like he always does. He's wrong, and almost always is. I will never understand why he affects you so much, but you need to stop because you are one of the smartest and most amazing witches I've ever gotten the pleasure of knowing." After his short rant, he continued walking without a word and dragging me along.

"Harry, I'm so sorry about Ginny…" I felt his hand tighten around min at her name but he instantly relaxed and turned to me with watery eyes.

"I let go of her, Hermione. It's not your fault. But we _need_ to find her." She's the only family he truly has, and I could sense the urgency in his voice so I picked up my pace and began to yell for a brooding Ron.

We found him by a small river, and he was silently tossing pebbles into it and watching the ripples. It was somewhat romantic to see him being at peace in the woods, a solitude that you wanted to be a part of. But we tore him quickly from it and he eyed Harry's hand encasing mine.

"Where have you two been?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes back to his pebbles.

"Well, Ron, you left me to wait for Harry to wake up. I couldn't just chase after you." I released Harry's hand and walked closer, but he turned and stood up.

"I didn't want you to follow me, Hermione. I don't need you. Stop treating me like a child!" Harry was suddenly at my side, his elbow pushing me back.

"Ron, she's just upset."

"Oh, here comes Harry Fucking Potter to the fucking rescue. You know she didn't come prepared at all, don't you? She's hanging you out to dry like she does to everyone else." He eyed me around Harry, and I saw Harry's muscles tense.

"It was an accident, Ron. Besides there's more important things to worry about, mate." The urgency in Harry's voice couldn't have been missed but even Ron was being too thick to comprehend.

"Oh, what the hell could we worry about that's worse than being out in the middle of fucking nowhere with nothing at our disposal and the Dark Lord after you?" He eyed Harry, silently challenging him. But I knew Ron shouldn't have asked it, I knew there was about to be words said that Harry would regret later.

"_This,"_Harry pointed at his shirt. "This is _your__**sister's**___blood, Ron. It's not Hermione's, not mine, and it's not yours. It's your freaking sisters. Don't tell me this," he threw his hands put to point at the forest around us, "is worse than losing her. Because if you did... I wouldn't even know what to say to you."

The air escaped out of Ron's chest audibly and he had to steady himself on the tree next to him. It was a troubling sight to see, I didn't like seeing him or Harry break down ever. It also made me wonder how much Harry was holding in, how much he wasn't telling me.

After Harry and I sat on either side of Ron to console him, he finally shuttered and spoke.

"How can we find her?" He whispered, and I wasn't sure if it was more to himself or if he was actually asking us.

"Diagon Alley then St. Mungo's I suppose." I choked out, not realizing my throat was dry as a desert.

"Why Diagon Alley?" Harry locked eyes with me around Ron's silent figure.

"Don't you want to know what's happened at the school?" I shivered at the thought of anyone being hurt. "And we have to find something that can help us because after St. Mungo's we're going abroad again." Harry shook his head and leaned back against the tree.

"Where in Diagon Alley should we go? There's bound to be Death Eaters lurking around the place." Harry questioned with his eyes closed, probably dreading the wait until we're properly looking for Ginny.

"I'm not sure, Harry. We've just got to find someone trustworthy..." Ron snorted in disgust.

"Yeah, like that's possible anymore." Ron scoffed, "I can't even trust you, much less a random bloke on the streets of Diagon Alley. If I heard Hogwarts was attacked, I wouldn't go out. I would be too fucking terrified to." He shot me a look before chuckling to himself. "Think, Hermione. We all know you're smarter than that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, neither of you have got any ideas and I would love to know what has happened at Hogwarts before we stroll into St. Mungo's. I need to know what to expect. But if you guys can think of a better plan, tell me." I stood up and crossed my arms in front of them, looking at their shocked faces.

"I guess that's the best plan we've got." Harry muttered and stuck his hand in mine. I offered my other to Ron which he eyed like it was riddled with the plague.

"We don't have all night, Ron. Either you're with us," I looked at Harry and he nodded his head, "or you aren't." He looked up at me with a scowl and I closed my eyes preparing to apparate without him when I felt his warm palm slid easily into mine.

One second after, the darkness swallowed us whole, twisting and turning our bodies, and I held onto Harry and Ron with all the strength I had.

Then our feet landed on the cobblestone walkway of Diagon Alley but only for a second.

There were people surrounding us completely, and the crowds drug me away from Harry and Ron. I heard worried voices all around me and no matter how high I jumped I could no longer see Harry or Ron.

"Did you hear about Longbottom's son?" I heard an elderly woman say to someone else.

"Luna Lovegood has been taken!" I heard another worried voice shriek as they went by.

"Pansy Parkinson is dead!"

"Harry Potter has gone missing!"

"They captured the Granger girl!"

"Ginny Weasley was killed along with Professor Trelawney!"

"Hogwarts has been taken over by the Death Eaters, and any muggleborns or blood traitors have either been captured or killed!" I heard a man shout from somewhere behind me and everyone went into a full on panic. I was suddenly knocked to the side and fell, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my arm and to my elbow.

All the people surrounding me blocked out all light, and I found myself wondering if this was how I was going to die, trampled in Diagon Alley.

But I felt an arm grip my elbow and a terrified scream pierce the airways around me.

After seeing long white hair, I passed out in the arms of who I assumed to be Lucius Malfoy.

If I was going to die, I didn't want it to happen slowly.

But with him it probably would.

And I led my friends right to this.

I deserved to die slowly.

**Oh, tell me what you thought!**

**I really have no direction with this story except**_**why**___**the characters are so I don't even know.**

**Hahaha**

**Make me happy and review?**


	3. Blinding

**So, I think this whole thing is shite and the chapters are so short that it's unnerving,**

**BUT things will happen, you just have to give them time.**

**And I might want to figure out where I want these things to go.**

**Eek!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_  
_All around the world was waking, I never could go back_  
_Cos all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open_  
_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken"_

I woke up and felt around me feeling something warm and fleshy enter my hand.

I drew back immediately, terrified of what it was.

My eyes were still shut, I was too afraid to open them and see where fate had brought me.

The lion had turned into a chicken; oh, how the Gryffindor house would gasp at what I had become in the mere seconds of being captured.

"Hermione," I heard a muffled voice call my name, pleading me back into consciousness, but it set me on edge. If they had caught me and knew who I was, they had to know the boys were in the area. And, from the sounds of the people in Diagon Ally, having the boys whereabouts known was the worst possible thing that could happen. Someone could just _give_ him to the dark lord in exchange for their child. A bounty would be put over their heads.

They will be killed.

And soon I will be too.

"Hermione, please wake up." Hands were wrapped around my shoulders and were gently shaking me. I supposed if in the next three minutes they didn't use the Cruciatus curse on me then I would open my eyes for them.

They seemed pretty harmless so far.

One…. Two… three…

"Hermione," I heard whispered in my ear by the same slightly muffled voice. "I will tell _everyone_ about what you and Ron did that he still thinks no one knows about." Well holy fucking shit, Harry Potter was the one who was holding my hand. My eyes fluttered open, but he was still next to my face.

"You tell anyone," I harshly whispered in his ear, making him jump. "I swear to Merlin, Potter, I will tell everyone what I walked in on you and Ginny doing." He breathed a laugh in my ear; I could almost see him rolling his eyes at me.

"Deal." He whispered back before leaning up. "Guys," he called behind him to Merlin knew. "She's awake now, come on, we have to tell her." He seemed morose almost, completely different than the Harry that was whispering in my hair three seconds ago. He almost sounded grave, like the news couldn't have been any worse than what was about to be delivered to me.

I shuddered and my heart started racing when I saw Dumbledore and Ron come into view.

But Dumbledore had been dead for less than three months, how could it be? I grabbed Harry's arm, frightened by the figure in front of me but he turned and smiled at me.

"Miss Granger," the strange man who mirrored Albus Dumbledore stuck out his hand to me. "So nice to finally meet you." He disinterestedly added, "I'm Aberforth Dumbledore." My jaw dropped as I mechanically drew out my arm to shake his hand, feeling a slight pull at my elbow. I winced at it and hoped he didn't see, but everyone did. "I attempted to heal that, but I'm not very good with healing spells." He smiled and shrugged, dropping my hand and walking over to a large chair and sitting in it.

"What happened?" I choked out. "At the castle, what happened?" Their silence drove me crazy and Harry looked towards his shoe with great interest.

"Well," Aberforth started, looking uncomfortable with sharing information with me. As if I wasn't trustworthy. "As far as I've heard, and I can guess only a little bit, but the main rumors that I've heard are Lovegood has been taken, Longbottom was tortured after trying to fight back, uhm – Parkinson is dead along with Trelawney and Slughorn, and a lot of others have been either reported dead or missing. The biggest speculation is where is the Golden Trio?" He said the last part sarcastically, and my breath hitched. The war had hit far too close to home for me. My friends, my beautiful and wonderful friends were dying, being taken, or being tortured. Their young lives hung in the balance and here I was on a couch with so little as a badly healed elbow. Life was no longer the same for us all. They had attacked a school of children and had killed.

The clocks on the lives we are all living were ticking louder and louder. I felt it ringing in my ear, shouting time was almost out for us. I looked at Ron and Harry, knowing the latter loved me like his sister but the former hated everything about me. How I wished the second part wasn't true in that moment.

But I had to get my mind off of it, so I searched the room for something that would give me some semblance of sanity but all I found was an unknown room with little artifacts.

"Whe – where are we?" I looked between Harry and Aberforth hoping for an answer, anything intriguing that would get my mind off things.

"Well, we _were_ in Diagon Alley, then we lost you, but Aberforth recognized you and picked you up off the street." Harry drew a breath inward before speaking again. "Well, we ran to the Leaky Cauldron to get into London," he looked down, seemingly ashamed of his admission. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. We didn't know where you were and…" I grabbed his hand.

"Harry, I understand. Just tell me where we are _now_." He shakily smiled at me.

"Well, we ran into Aberforth running into the Leaky Cauldron and he grabbed us and threw us into a dark corner where you were. We thought it was some psycho trick that someone would disguise themselves as Professor Dumbledore, but he showed us you and said we had to get out of there immediately. He apparated us to his shop, the Hogs Head Inn and that's where we are now." I slowly nodded my head but looked to the innkeeper.

"Why were you in Diagon Alley?" I asked, sitting up and allowing Harry to slide in the seat next to me.

"Well, I was getting away from Hogwarts after it was attacked and I went there but there was a bloody uprising in the streets. So I was getting my arse out of there when I stumbled upon you. I knew that you and Albus knew each other and I knew the peril that you were in so I snatched you up. Mind you, I didn't know about the elbow. Sorry about that." He lifted a drink to his lips and tossed it back. "What's your plan?" He suddenly asked before taking another gulp of the drink. Ron chuckled, still leaning in the doorframe.

"Do we look like we've got a bloody plan?" Ron argued, pushing himself easily from the doorframe. "Harry hasn't got the slightest idea how to defeat You-Know-Who and Hermione came as ill prepared as possible."

"Ron, again, that is _not_ Hermione's fault!" Harry sat up off the couch and approached Ron swiftly. "She's done all she could, the fucking castle got attacked, and I won't have you attacking _her_ for it." Aberforth's eyes widened at the scene.

"You guys!" I yelled, standing up and walking in between them, placing a hand on each of their chests. "Now is _not_ the most convenient time to pick a fight with each other. We _need_ to find Ginny, in case anyone has forgotten." I looked at Ron and Harry, seeing the looks of sadness at the mention of her name. "Stop being arse-holes and let us get a plan together. We need a good, solid one." I looked at them and Ron scowled.

"Get your hand off me." He backed up and went out of the room muttering, "Fuck you, Hermione, for getting us into this mess." Tears stung my eyes and I looked to Harry.

"He's right, it's my fault…" Harry shook his head and drew me closer.

"He's just a prat, don't worry about him." He hugged me closer and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I hate to break up this love scene," Aberforth mumbled behind us, making us pull out of our embrace. "Death Eaters are walking around out in the street, so I suggest you grab your ginger headed friend and do something other than staring at me like that." He moved his hand towards the direction Ron was in and I ran.

My pulse rang in my ears, and the panic swelled in my chest when I couldn't find him in the next room, or the bathroom. But I knew I couldn't yell for him, I couldn't expose us in case Death Eaters decided to come explore any noise they heard.

But then, as if my nightmares wanted to play out in reality, I heard chairs moving around underneath me and the sound of a spell hitting something hard.

They had found him.

I ran blindly, not knowing where the stairs were, but when I found them I raced downward, pulling my wand out.

Ron was right in my field of vision when I got to the bottom, he was the first thing I looked for and I found him with his wand out.

Next I saw the two Death Eaters he was fighting, and I pointed my wand at them, a curse on the tip of my tongue, when I heard one of them scream.

"We've got the Weasley and the mudblood! Potter must be upstairs!"

And as the voice of Lucius Malfoy chilled me to the bone, I grabbed onto Ron and apparated just as I saw a jet of green light shoot towards us.

* * *

**Hiya! so... what did you think?**

**OH MY GOSH! Everyone should make suggestions**

**or something**

**help a sista out?**

**(;**

**There's a little review button if you would like to use it...**

**Feel free. (:**

**Have a good week!**


	4. Missing You

**This is short, and I apologize, but finals and AP tests are this week and the next.**

**But after that...SUMMER!**

**So there will be a lot of updates and all that. Promise.**

**Also, there are probably going to be a lot of errors because I typed a lot of this on my phone.**

**Sorry for that too...**

**I love you!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_There it is, he's gone  
And he's hung me out to dry  
The joy he said he felt, well, I guess it was a lie  
But when I had him, my life was fine  
When I had him, he was mine"_

The insufferable darkness consumed us again and his grip on my hand increased the more our bodies twisted and turned through space and time. Fear of losing Ron like we lost Ginny and now Harry landed us right outside or Cambridge, near a familiar white house that I've known since my youth. It made my heart break at the sight of it but I moved on, attempting to ignore it completely.

There was a stretch of wood behind the houses on the street and I toted a frozen Ron behind me, surprised that he held my hand and followed me. My mind jumped to Harry but I put aside the worry for awhile, knowing he was both good at apparation and was keen enough to find cover somewhere. Ron and I had our own problems. I laughed at that statement causing Ron to jerk me from my thoughts by yanking mu hand.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" He made intense eye contact with me. "Does this seem funny to you? Is this some sick twisted joke that I'm a part of you are **you** just sick and twisted?" His face became red with anger and I tried not to become humored by the vein in his neck that became prominent. All I could do was shake my head and bite my lip to keep from laughing and blushing at how attractive he had become with his anger. Now, I had to remind myself as I looked at the trees, was **not **the time to be giddy over Ron.

"We can go to a muggle bank and take out some money when its daytime. Then we can get food and supplies, but for now we're going to have to deal." I walked around and began mumbling protective spells, and watching Ron out of the former of my eye.

The sound of him mumbling with his back turned towards me pulled me out of my trance.

"What?' I questioned.

"I don't understand, Hermione." He replied sourly.

"You don't understand what, Ron?" I began mumbling spells after he didn't respond only to be interrupted again.

"How can you not be worried about Harry or Ginny right now?" I heard him to turn to face me but I kept my back to him.

"Ron," my voice shook but I wasn't going to yell and get angry with him. I've had too much drama for one night. "Harry is a competent wizard. He can fend for himself for the time being. I'm not worried about him too much, but Ginny is a cause for concern. But you have to accept that we will more than likely not find her-,"

"Fuck you, Hermione. We **will **find her.' He cut me off and I closed my eyes to regain composure.

"We will more than likely not find her **tonight**, Ron. Accept it." I closed my eyes, feeling a tear escape for my two friends.

Ron was silent as I finished setting up out protective barrier, but I didn't mind. Sometimes, well most of the time, talking to Ron was like running a Marathon. I do one thing wrong And the rest of the Marathon, the conversation, goes sour. I feel like its been forever since I have actually had a real and Good conversation with him.

he always remings me that I'm not good at running marathons.

I conjured a tent later after Ron sulked to the point where I came to the conclusion that Ron should sleep first, more for my benefit than his own. So I made camp outside underneath the dismal light of the moon, noticing how eerie the woods seemed. I felt utterly exposed and naked, although I knew no one, otger than Ron, xouls even see or hear me. I laced my fingers together and widely looked at them wondering how We had gotten into such a tight spot that left us without the one thing we were protecting all along, Harry. Part of me disagreed with that statement because along the way Ron and I ended up having to protect ourselves as well. Death penalty by association. I snorted, somewhat displeased with how thus had turned out. If they found us, we would autonatically be killed. I wondered if Ron realized They had Bo use for us, and, if anything, they would especially want us dead so there would be no way either of us could help out Harry. I just wish This could be over, so much so that I wished Voldemort had already stumbled upon harry and Harry had blasted him to smitheribes. But I know he hadn't, it wouldn't be possible, not with the vague messags Dumbledore had left us to ponder about horcruxes and confusing gifts from his will.

Suddenly, Ron made a choking sound that pulled me from mu thiuggs and I peaked into the tent to see him painfully twisted in his sleep and sweating profusely. I wondered what demons plagued him in his sleep. He Never talked much of His dreams when he would accidentally mention them over scones and orange juice, instead he would sink back in his chair and mumble that they meant nothing and Harry would plow on to newer topics about the Chudley Canons.

Harry probably knew, probably heard him thrashing around and whispering to his demons to leave him alone. It was hard to see him lying there, twisting and turning away from the monsters in his head. I reached toward him to wake him up and pulled away quickly, knowing it probably wouldn't be a good idea. Ao I sunk back outside the tent and mumbled a silent silencing spell upon him. I couldn't bare to listen to him while he slept. So I sunk to the ground and stared out into the now cloudy night wishing I were somewhere else.

Sometime I had slipped into a dreamless sleep while I was slumped against the tent and Ron's booming voice attacked me until I was conscious enough to stand and eyeball him threateningly.

"What do you want, Ronald?" I spat, not wanting to have another tense day like yesterday.

"Well, for starters, I want you to fucking listen to me when I call for you in the morning. I mean, damn, Hermione, could you be any more inconsiderate? You could have been taken, or something." His face had become red and I imagined smoke coming comically from his ears. I snorted, both from my imagination and from the situation itself.

"Sounds like you actually cared about me a little bit." I looked at the sky, noticing it was early morning from the position of the sun.

"I used to…" He mumbled, digging his toe in the dirt.

"Believe it or not, Ron, I have always cared about you and I still do…" He looked at me furiously. "I don't hate you," I finished.

"Fuck that, Hermione." He growled, walking back into the tent and leaving me behind.

"I really don't," I whispered before shaking my head and walking into the tent behind him. Ron was running his hands through his hair and sitting on a makeshift bench.

"We need food and money."

"I'm aware." I didn't know what he wanted me to say so I left it at that.

"Well, let's go. I don't want to waste time." He stood up and brushed past me as he exited the tent. After I walked out, I said a spell and it had vanished into thin air. He stopped to look at me. "Well, I don't know where to go…" He ran his fingers through his hair again. I liked it longer, I liked that he could run his fingers through it.

"Well, we need to go straight to get money and straight to go find disguises. The Death Eaters know what we're wearing, and so we need to change that." He nodded his head and I took the lead, taking him from the woods and onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we?" He looked at all the houses while I tried to avoid them. Making eye contact with the houses, I felt, would be futile, I could feel their hurt and betrayal; I didn't need to see it too. I took myself and my parents away from this stretch, they were residents since before I was ever a thought. It wasn't fair, but in the end it had to be done.

"Right outside of Cambridge. A little town." I didn't want him to ask any more questions, and soon I could see downtown over a small hill. "We're almost downtown. Act normal."

As soon as I said it he straightened his back and began to walk in a pace that was slower than frozen molasses. I wanted to punch him, but instead I pressed my walk faster forcing him to catch up.

The visit inside the bank went well, except for the banker's annoying questions and infuriating looks. I kept my calm and Ron didn't say a word, following the directions I mumbled to him moments before we walked into the bank. We walked a little ways down the street and found cheap muggle clothes, and I found a bag that I put a charm on like the one I left at Hogwarts. We put enough clothes in to last us awhile, and we continued on to a small pub to enjoy a small lunch.

"Where next?" Ron asked between hurried bites. He reminded me of a wild animal that was afraid of other animals stealing his food.

"Well, I was thinking we should start looking for Ginny… But I have to do research on where she might have ended up… Do you know of any wizarding shops inside London that carries magical books?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I did it any ways.

"My mum always mentioned a small one _near _Diagon Alley so I'm not sure if you want to go there." I raised my eyebrow and bit into my fish.

"I think we need to fix our appearances a bit before we go. We need to find cover and I'll alter us." He nodded and we ate the rest of the meal in peace.

* * *

**Do you hate me?**

**Do you hate it?**

**I love you!**

**Review?**

**Pleaseeeee**


	5. Hide and Seek

**Well, this was done sooner than I thought.**

**Well, I had a nice sit down with my friends and I officially have a direction and a story now!**

**Oh my gosh I am so excited for this story, you have no idea!**

**I hope you enjoy this kind of enjoying, kind of revealing chapter.**

**Love you!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_"Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit."_**  
**

We left the pub and walked back down to the stretch of woods where we once were a few hours ago. I sat down, exhausted from Ron's incessant questions about where we were and where we were going after we went to the book store.

"Ron, I don't know! I have no idea how that kind of magic works and I have no idea how we're going to get her back. I'm scared shitless right now and you're just popping off all these questions that, guess what, I **don't **know the answer to!" He stepped back and nodded his head, slightly smiling.

"Oh, Hermione doesn't know an answer to something? How that must be killing her!"

"Will you stop being an insufferable prat? I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to hurt you! I -,"

"Well, you **did**, Hermione!" His voice echoed through the woods and I silently casted a silencing charm over us. "You hurt me really bad and don't you **dare** say that you didn't mean to! You knew from the start what you were going to do and you never thought to inform me of those decisions." I shook my head and looked at my feet. He was right, but so was I.

"Ron," my voice quivered, I didn't know whether to approach this solemnly or assertively. I decided now wasn't the time to approach this at all. "We really need to disguise ourselves and get to the book store… Now is just not the time to talk about this." I stood up clumsily, and he put his head down.

"Will it ever be?" He said it barely above a whisper.

"Maybe, but I don't think either of us are ready to talk to about it. And we can talk about it now, but all we'll end up doing is yelling at each other and that will get us nowhere." He nodded and looked up at me.

"Well, do your worse. I can't get any uglier than this." He smiled a genuine smile and I warmed inside. I never liked moody Ron, but when moody Ron decided to be happy-moody Ron, I was fine. It reminded me of when everything wasn't so complicated between us and we could actually laugh and joke together. Now everything is on edge all the time. I have to watch what I say around him and he always seems to be watching what he does around me. It's tiring.

"Okay, I've never actually performed the spell **on** someone, but it shouldn't be that hard…" I smiled at him but his smile waned. I chuckled a little bit before pointing at his face and muttering a spell for facial hair. Soon he was a brown bearded man with slight wrinkles and brown hair. He was shorter and so was I. I changed my hair to blonde and wore sunglasses.

I approached him after I was done and he applauded my work on myself, not knowing what he looked like except for the scratchy beard. I reached out and grabbed his rough hands to apparate. He took it and held it softly, lacing his fingers knowingly through mine. I think he could sense how scared I was. I squeezed his hand and then we were twisting through space and time again.

We arrived in an alley, and we checked each other's appearances. When all was good, he took my hand and led me from the alley way.

"I'm not completely sure where it is, but I have a good idea. How close did you apparate us to Diagon Alley?" He didn't look at me once as he continued to walk with his gaze forward.

"Five blocks or so north. I didn't want to be too close."

"I believe my mom said it was, 'ten paces east into London there will be a small sign calling it the Magical Books-a-million.'" He winked at me when he finished his impression of Molly, and I chuckled.

"Well, let's just get there soon." He nodded and picked up his pace, greeting random people on the street who eyeballed him curiously.

We rounded the corner of what he said should be the street, and I saw it. It must have had a muggle repelling charm because no other passersby gave it any mind. It was extravagant and I lead the way, barely holding on to Ron's fingers as I pushed open the door.

"Welcome to Magical Books-a-Million! I'm Narcissa Malfoy, how may I help you?" I stopped dead in my tracks and Ron plowed into me full force. My breath hitched as I fell to the floor and my sunglasses tumbled across the floor.

"Oh, dear!" I heard the girly voice but Ron was on top of me, and I couldn't move to get my glasses. I heard her feet skittering across the floor and my heart dropped. My face, she would know who I was. I would be surprised if she didn't. "Let me just," Ron rolled off me and she grabbed my hand to pick me up, holding my sunglasses in her other hand. "My oh my, I'm so sorry if I gave you a fright, my dear. I -," her words stopped when I looked at her face and I saw complete utter shock spread across it.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please." Tears threatened to escape. I hated crying, but I felt so stupid. I walked straight in and let her catch me by surprise. Constant vigilance my ass. I let Mad Eye down.

"Shhh." She put her fingers to her lips and squeezed my shoulders before turning and heading towards the front desk. She walked around and grabbed her wand, pointing it towards the door and muttering a few spells at it. I heard the click of the lock and my heart completely stopped. I thought I would never breathe again.

"Now," she said, her voice at a normal level, "Lucius is upstairs so we need to try and be quiet. You're not safe here." She looked around the room then stopped, looking at Ron questioningly. "You're not safe anywhere."

"I'm aware, but what are you doing?" I didn't mean to sound as accusatory as I did, but I couldn't help but question. It would be against my nature if I did.

"I'm going to help you, Miss Granger. I assume you have a heavily disguised Weasley with you, but you need to find whatever it is you are looking for and leave at once." Her voice was filled with alarm and her eyes spoke the others words she dare not say aloud. "_You must leave at once or they _**_will _**_find and _**_kill _**_you._"

"I need to know where a person goes when they don't go all the way through with apparation." I said it quickly and deliberately, regaining my composure after being so caught off guard.

"Okay, this way." Her voice became hurried, and I followed her behind rows of books. Ron followed closely behind with his wand drawn.

"Ron," I whispered, hoping she couldn't hear me, "I don't think she's going to sneakily kill me. We're fine." His face twisted, and his eyes burned through me with contempt.

"You trust people too much, Hermione." He shook his head stowing away his wand. "But your judgment is better off than most." I smiled at him, but he did not return it.

"Here it is, I think. Hurry into the back room and look until you find it. I will be upstairs telling Lucius I don't feel well." She ushered us to the front desk and scribbled something down on parchment before leading us to the back room. "Apparate to these places when the dates say so. Stay hidden, and don't tell anyone who you are. Make up any names you can, but if you're still in hiding when it comes time to get to the pub tell them I sent you. I'll have it arranged." She nodded her head to go, but Ron stopped her.

"Why are you doing this for us?" He was hushed, and he looked at her face deeply.

"Did no one tell you guys this has been a sort of safe house? I've been sending muggle-borns and wizards alike to many safe check points." She smiled genuinely and patted Ron's hands. "I swear you're safe with me. You're welcome to make an unbreakable vow, if you'd like. Plenty of skeptics have, I wouldn't be offended." She extended hers and Ron's hands but he shook his head and drew her in for a hug, whispering something in her ear.

She drew back, shaking her head.

"No, I haven't seen a single one. Your mum hasn't come through in awhile either. She's always been my favorite customer." She smiled and grasped his hand again. He only nodded.

"Okay, well, we'll do research. And thank you so much." She turned to leave but I ran out of the room after her.

"Narcissa, can I ask you a favor?" She nodded, her face growing tighter as time passed. "If you see these kids, have them sign this parchment, and if they genuinely will mean Ron and myself no harm, can you send them our way?" She took the parchment and read the parchment to herself, folded it up and nodded her head.

"Of course, Hermione, dear. I'm so sorry you two found out this way, but the dark side never was my piece of cake." She winked at me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Narcissa." I whispered, before turning to leave her.

Ron was already sifting through the book, hastily flipping pages and I wasn't even sure he was reading the pages.

"Ron, you're going really fast, you might miss it or rip the pages…" I shook my head at him as he looked up at me and continued to flip pages.

"Power studying, Harry and I did it all the time. Don't worry about it. We learned how to utilize peripheral vision and spot reading when you wouldn't do our assignments for us." He winked at me and went back to his power studying.

"You two are so weird." I sat down across from him and attempted to keep up with him.

"I prefer fucking geniuses, but if you want to use the word weird, go ahead." He winked again, and I found I was getting sick of it.

"Ron, stop doing that." I rolled my eyes and suddenly the page turning stopped.

"Stop what? Being nice to you? Trying to get along with you? You are such a -,"

"Ron."

"Fucking hypocrite, Hermione, I -,"

"_Ron._"

"Can't even deal with you sometimes and you know what?"

"**Ron!**"

"**Bloody fuck, what?**"

"You're on the page about apparation!" I pointed down at the words and he began furiously reading.

"It says we have to go back to the source of the apparation point." He looked up at me and his face paled.

We gotta get back to Hogwarts.

Soon.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**So I have to admit, reviews make me feel awesome, even if they are constructed criticism.**

**So review? (:**


	6. He is Mad

**Welp, yet another chapter because when I want to write I will write!**

**Chapter seven is done as well and I will update soon.**

**Sorry this is a wee bit bland, but the story is about to develop a lot of back stories.**

**Hope you don't mind, but everything will tie in together in the end.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for the next!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_"She walks away, _  
_He is calling her name,_  
'_Aw baby I have come to learn_  
_you'll never take the blame, _  
_cause I am always wrong, _  
_you're always right_  
_Apologize, _  
_Does that end the fight?'_  
_And she stares at him_  
_and the words come to a halt._

"Come on, Ron." I mumbled, my pulse racing. "We have to go now." I reached across the table and took the parchment that lied next to the book he held. I read the first place and I realized it was too far to apparate. My heart sunk buy I also saw the small pouch at the bottom of the parchment containing train tickets. We board tomorrow at six in the morning.

"Where to?" He stood up and closed the book.

"We need to catch a ferry and go across the channel. We're going to France." He nodded and we grabbed hands once more to apparate.

I was tired of apparation at this point. It was annoying and my stomach shouldn't be used to the pull and tug. I should expect nausea but instead I felt fine afterwards.

I noticed the docks not too far from where we stood. With my hand still in Ron's, I headed towards the ticket Booth. I was glad I decided to take the ferry and then go by train. I wasn't sure how Ron felt, but I could sense he was tired.

"I have enough for the ferry and a cheap hotel room, if that's okay?"

"Just as Long as we can get me and you back to normal soon, anything is fine." He smiled at me and I approached the ticket booth and got one for a ferry ride in thirty minutes.

Rest, that was all we needed, so we boarded the ferry and found comfortable seats. Conversation was light, and I could feel the burden that rested upon our shoulders.

We needed a plan and we needed one fast, but we didn't speak of it on the long ride over and we hardly mentioned it as we stumbled through a small town looking for a hotel to stay the night. He pointed to a small building in between others that towered over it, but it claimed it was a motel. We walked through the doors and were greeted by an older woman behind a cash register.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" She had a slight French accent but nothing that I couldn't understand.

"We need your cheapest room, just for the night please." I smiled at her as she checked her books.

"Well, just about everything, dear, is available." She laughed quickly and looked at me. "But our cheapest is a one bed room. Is that fine?" I looked back at Ron but he didn't really give me a response. I felt like he looked, I just wanted to sleep.

"Yes, that's more than fine." I handed her the money in exchange for the key and we trekked down the narrow hallway to our room. The room was small and the bathroom was cramped, so I altered Ron back to normal in the area with the bed, then went to the bathroom to fix myself.

When I looked in the mirror it was obvious how Narcissa knew it was me. I had to admit I didn't work very hard on myself but now I don't really regret it. I am officially one step closer to Ginny and Harry. Well, more Ginny than Harry.

I put a protective spell and silencing spell on the room and sat next Ron on the foot of the bed.

"Well, this is better than a makeshift tent, don't you agree?" I attempted to keep the conversation light for the night, but he looked at me with a pained expression.

"You realize where my sister is, don't you?" I nodded slowly. "The death eaters have taken over Hogwarts, Hermione. She's probably dead…" He looked towards his lap and I grabbed one of his hands.

"_Who do you think is pretty? Like honestly pretty, not smoking hot or sexy, I want to know who you think is pretty."_

"_You."_

"_No, I'm not. I'm not pretty; don't say those things to me."_

"_Do you want to know what I honestly think about you?"_

"_Sure, go for it."_

"You know she's a fighter, Ron. She's fine. We can't think like that, pessimism won't help us." He nodded but I could tell he wasn't happy. "Don't you dare get mad at me, Ronald. I can't win with you, damn. I say something negative about Ginny, you want to kill me. I say something positive and you still feel the same way." I stood up and looked at his reddening face. "What do you want from me?" He stood up, inches away from my face.

"You know damn well what I want from you! Don't ask me such fucking stupid questions." I felt droplets of spit on my face and it sent my anger overboard.

"You are a completely inconsiderate fool! Why can't you get over it? It's in the past, the damn past! I don't need your shit anymore, Ron. I really don't!" Somehow we had twisted around and the back of my knees bumped against the bed. "I have only ever been a great friend to you and you just treat me like I'm dog shit that you walked through."

"Yea, I'm aware we've only ever been friends, you bitch." I wanted to slap him, but I resisted the anticipating tingle in my fingers.

"I will never understand you. You're fine and content until someone doesn't agree with you or you don't get your way. For someone who grew up without the ability to get hardly anything, you really are almost a bigger brat the Draco Malfoy himself." He stepped back and I sunk down onto the bed.

"Fuck, don't compare me to that damn ferret!"

"Well, you know, that's who you're reminding me of right now. It's your own damn fault." His face dropped and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"It always is." He whispered and walked towards the door to the hallways and exited with a bang.

"Yea, I know. I know. You always think it's me." I'm not sure why I felt like he could hear me, but I said it anyways.

I lay under the covers after changing quickly incase a thundering Ron came back in. I was worried about him; I didn't want him to get caught. In truth, I didn't want to lose him. He was the only person I had left in this crazy world that I've been thrown into. If he was caught or decided to leave me, I didn't know what I would do.

Sometime after staring at the walls and listening the soft snoring on the other side of the wall I fell asleep. I didn't sleep very long before Ron stumbled into the room. I could smell alcohol on him and I rolled my eyes but remained still. I felt him bump against the edge of the bed and he mumbled incoherent curse words. Typical, really.

"Move." I heard him grunt from the other side of the bed.

"Why? You had your chance to go to bed, Ron." I turned and saw the clock on the nightstand. 3:37 am, two hours and twenty three minutes until we were boarding a train and heading to a small town in France. I couldnt remember the name, but I honestly didn't really look.

"You know, you're nothing but a stupid and insecure brat! Shit, you're also a hypocrite." I sat up in bed immediately.

"Ron, go away. You're drunk and I'm not going to deal with you while I'm trying to sleep."

"No, we're going to talk, Hermione! Don't fucking try and leave me hanging like you always do. You can't pull that stuff with me anymore. I'm tired of it, and I'm tired of the excuse that we aren't ready to talk about it." I flushed with anger, my face blazing hot.

"Whatever, Ron! What fucking ever do you want? What do you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about how I didn't mean to hurt you yet you think I was out to get you the entire time? Do you want to sit there and tell me how I am the biggest stuck up bitch you ever met? You know, if any of that was true, I wouldn't have saved your ass! I wouldn't be here right now with you in France. I wouldn't fucking be sitting here wishing you wouldn't just leave me whenever you felt like it!" His hands rested on my shoulders and he sat there and stared at me through the darkness. I trembled with anger, unable to look at his face although I couldn't even see it. The room was pitch black and I just wished I could sleep.

"I'm sorry." His hands left my shoulders and he walked to the chair in the corner and slumped on it. I fell back onto the pillow and a single, livid tear escaped from my eye, betraying me.

I couldn't sleep and there was nothing else I could do. I counted sheep, wizards, and I thought of all the spells I knew. I listened to Ron's steady breathing and his dreamless sleep, but it slapped me with jealousy. How could he just sleep so easily after what had just happened? I suppose the alcohol was to blame, but I just couldn't take listening to him anymore.

So I sat in my bed and wished Harry was there. He always made everything better. When Ron and I fought, Harry was always there to tell me it was okay and tell me it would all work out in the end. The way things looked now, I hardly thought so.

The clock rang at five thirty and Ron woke with ease. It was a silent check out of the motel and we walked silently to the train station. I handed him his boarding pass and we both boarded our car and sat in a way that we wouldn't be in each other's line of vision. He looked awful when I did look at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks.

When the lady was bringing breakfast around he declined the meal. My jaw dropped, Ron never declined a meal no matter where we were.

We arrived in the city of Grenoble and apparated, awkwardly might I add, to a small bit of wood on the outskirts of town.

That's where we stayed for a week.

Ron said three words to me the entire time and he mumbled them the day before we left.

"I said sorry," was all he mumbled and I let it sit and simmer for about twenty-four hours. Then, as the saying goes, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Thoughts? Reactions?**

**Ugh this is my first like actual Hermione and Ron story,**

**so I only have ever written jerk Ron.**

**But he'll change!**

**Maybe (;**

**Review?**


	7. Heartbeats

**Oh, please don't hate me or hate Ron.**

**I've revealed a little bit of why he is the way he is.**

**The next chapter their back story will be revealed.**

**Then in comes all the other interesting things.**

**And, last chapter, and maybe this one, Hermione drops curse words.**

**I see myself as Hermione and I HATE cursing, so it's weird to have it in my stories.**

**Yet, I made her say some bad words to show how frustrated she is with Ron.**

**Everything between them is changing though, slowly but surely.**

**Please don't leave me!**

**I've said too much.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_One night to be confused,__  
__One night to speed up truth.__  
__We had a promise made,__  
__Four hands and then away."_

We were picking up around the campsite, accustomed to the constant silence that had wedged itself between us. Although I had mentioned plans to Ron a couple of nights, he chose to ignore me and continue to pick annoyingly at his meal. Nothing was going to work, that was for sure. I gave up, but then he had to vocalize those three words.

I'm not sure why they annoyed me so bad, but they did. They ate away at me, and then the silence that followed them consumed me. It bothered me that I said nothing. But, in truth, I wasn't quite sure why he said them to begin with. Hadn't I mentioned plans to him? Hadn't I told him how Ginny and Harry were our top priority and that we shouldn't be so consumed in our stupid fight? I know I said them because their solitude amongst the silent night were aggravating if not the most annoying thing that had ever graced my presence. Why hadn't responded to me just to come out and act like I had ignored him as well all week? It made no sense to me and it finally drove me mad enough to open my mouth.

"We have to find Ginny and Harry and you're acting like a little prick!" He paused, inhaling sharply. I didn't expect to talk harshly, but I couldn't help it. The whole situation was infuriating. "I've attempted to plan how it is we're going to get into Hogwarts and you've only been pouting like a little baby. What the bloody hell is your problem?" His face twisted into an expression I've never seen before. It was confusing, and his silence made me bite my lip. "Well, speak, Ron!" I clipped and he let his jaw go slack.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." He finally mumbled, the corners of his lips slightly twisting up. The way they slightly curled reminded me of the Cheshire cat and it drove me mad. What was he playing at?

"Don't play dumb. Don't you, for one second, pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." I started poking my own chest and m movements became very spastic and exaggerated. "_I'm_ the one who attempted to talk to you at the dinner table. _I'm_the only one who's said _anything_ worthwhile while we're in these damn woods. _I'm_the only one who's tried to keep shit normal! And guess what, you're making it damn near impossible. What happened to the Ron who wants to _talk_about things? Did he go and crawl in a hole and die?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you? You would love for me to never bring it up, am I correct? You would be enthralled for me to move on, act like nothing ever happened and then we're the best of mates again, right? You would just love for me to never murmur a word, never even contemplate it, and never think about what happened. I know you, Hermione. I know you better than you would like to think, and I know for a fact there are secrets you never told me, and you know what, I'm starting to think your idea of _not talking about it_ sounds bloody fucking fantastic right about now. I don't want to hear you admit to some things, honestly, I don't want your _personal opinion_ on the matter gallivanting around inside of my head and begging my thoughts to change. I won't have it. I figure I couldn't care less about the whole thing."

"Oh, because that sounds _so_ convincing!" We moved closer to each other, yelling despite the fact I had taken the wards down around us. "You do care, Ronald, admit it!"

"You sound like you care a hell of a lot more than I do right now!"

"Oh, that's what you'd like to think. You're tired of thinking you care more than I do! I know your game, too, Ron. As much as I _don't_want to talk about it, you do. So talk, get it out, I'm tired of the bloody silence and I want to know why you had to reiterate to me that you said you're sorry. Go ahead, tell me everything."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? You would love for me to come crawling to your feet, repeating words from a year ago, begging you to like me back. _This_," he gestured to him and myself, "it can't be fixed like that. _If_we're even going to be friends again, we both have to talk. One side can't fix it all, even I know that." He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. I felt a sense of finality in his statement. He was right, after all, but I wasn't going to leave it at that. I would miss him, and I hated admitting that to myself. I didn't want to miss him, I didn't want to worry about him, but I did. And it just about hurt beyond measure at the notion we wouldn't even work out as friends.

"Will you just tell me a good, honest to Godric, reason why you've been so cruel to me? I get it, I hurt you, but I didn't think I did enough damage that I would deserve all the things you said."

"You obviously don't understand any of it." He bent down to pick something up at my feet and he tenderly placed it in my hands. "Can we just drop it? We've got to board that train soon." We were heading to the coast of Spain. I nodded my head, not wanting the train ride, then bus transit, to be miserable at best.

We boarded the train an hour later and I knew that I did **not **miss apparation. The train car they pointed us to had only one seat, which Ron grumbled a heated thanks and shoved his massive body into the train car. It was cramped at best, and I declined using an extendable charm for the car.

"What if a muggle walked in and saw we had altered it? We would be breaking wizarding law!" He rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the resolute station.

"Why isn't the train moving yet?" He asked, the heat from his anger radiated off his body. I looked out the window and saw a lady waving frantically. She was a bit too far for me to see her facial features, but her arms did not convey happiness or grieving in any way. She almost seemed terrified, and as she ran closer to the train I recognized the blonde-white hair of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ron," I could hear my voice shaking slightly. He turned to look at me and I pointed back to the train station. After he noticed what I was pointing at he turned to look at me, questions all over his face.

I peered around him to listen to Narcissa, who I noticed was visibly screaming. I didn't know why and as I leaned forward to listen, the train whistled and cut off most of her statement. When the whistled died off I heard her chillingly scream, "RUN!"

It didn't take me a single second to grab Ron and twist into the air, leaving behind a screaming Malfoy and train. We landed in Paris, the first place I could think of. A few people screamed and spoke harshly in French when we landed in front of them, but no one gawked or screamed with horror. That was good.

I pulled Ron's hand, nearly dragging him through the streets and pulling a piece of parchment out of my back pocket.

"Read what we do in case of emergency." I said urgently as I pressed the parchment into Ron's hand. There was a reason I went to Paris, I just couldn't think of why. **Think, Hermione, who here will help you?**

"Hermione there's writing at the bottom of the parchment that's never been there before." I stopped dead in my tracks to turn and yank the parchment from his hand, watching the bottom of it as words began to fade onto it. "They have a trace on us now," he murmured behind me and my heart gushed with fear.

A trace? I thought those were damn near impossible to put on people who weren't seventeen. It's Voldemort, what am I thinking?

"Well, we need to go to a muggle bank, I need to take out everything I have and we need to get out of here." I turned to go and Ron yanked my arm back around.

"We don't have time, Hermione. They probably know exactly where we're at. Don't we know someone who lives around here?" He held my hand tightly and became uncomfortable and anxious. Who lives here? French wizard, French witch, French… giants? No, but that was close… Half giants… Madame Maxime! Now what did she have to do with anything?

"Fleur!" I grabbed Ron's face after prying away my hand from his. "Where does she live, Ron?" He closed his eyes and after a moment of thought he grabbed my hands from his face.

"This way, Hermione!" He started running with my hand in his and I struggled to keep up with his long strides. We turned down streets and I felt a growing sense of doom as he would halt and think intently about which street he should go down.

"Ron, are you sure you-," His finger went over my lips and he took my hand and lead my into an alley way to a gate.

"This is it." We stared at the gate and he took in a breath and walked right towards them. I cringed as I watched him get inches away from the gate, his gait not slowing down, and then he passed right through them only to disappear completely.

"Ron?" I could no longer hear his footsteps on the other side and I was scared this was a trap. Had they already ransacked the Delecour's? Suddenly a hand came from the gate and I jumped. Walking towards it I realized it was the hand of Ronald Weasley. He wiggled his fingers and I placed my hand delicately in his. He gripped my hand tightly and tugged, causing me to tumble through the gate and grab onto his chest. He held me around my waist and laughed lightly.

"Merlin, Ron!" I smacked his chest lightly. "Do you have to be such an arse hole?" He chuckled again, and I realized we were in a dark room. "Where are we?" I could hear him inhale and exhale deeply.

"I think they're gone." He reached around me and slid his hand along the wall before I heard the click and the lights turned on abruptly. "Yup, they are." We looked around the room and almost everything was gone.

"Wasn't this a safe house?" I walked to the sofa, one of three pieces of furniture remaining in the living room. He disappeared into the kitchen before returning quickly.

"Yes, but it seems like they packed up and left. Obviously it's still safe,"

"Because they had time to pack and didn't you feel the tingles?" He nodded, sitting on the recliner in the corner. "They were good tingles. No telling where we would have been sent to if we were on the bad side, or if we would have even passed through the gates." He nodded and looked around. The walls were bare and you could almost taste the stagnant air on your tongue.

They had probably left a long time ago; gone abroad like Harry had preached to us all in the summer. Maybe they were the only ones with enough sense to listen to him.

"Have you ever been here?"

"Yea, when Fleur wanted our family to join hers for Christmas. Engagement stuff, you know, wanted our family to meet hers and all that. They left out the back door then, said they never went out the front, only came in that way. Mum said it was like the room of requirement, their back door. If you think of where you want to go before exiting through it, that's where you'll end up. Locally, that is, if you think locally." I nodded my head, appreciating that piece of information.

"Do you think they can trace that kind of magic?" I wandered, getting up and heading slowly to the kitchen.

"I doubt it, I mean, you didn't place the spell." He followed behind me.

"Okay, well, we're going to need it to get food for tonight and maybe a few days, and then we have to find a way to start heading home." He nodded and grabbed my hand as we thought of a close supermarket. I got money, food, and then we heading home hastily. I cooked dinner and we sat in the living room to eat.

"Ron," I mumbled after we had cleaned up and found ourselves sitting back on the couch. "We really need to start making a plan on how we're getting back into Hogwarts. Ginny's life is sort of hanging in the balance."

"Yea, but I don't know what to do…"

"I wish Harry was here. He always had the best plans." I sighed and Ron snorted in disgust.

"Yea, I bet you do."

"What is that supposed to mean, Ron?" He stood up abruptly on the couch and pointed at my face.

"Damn it; don't act like I'm an idiot. I know you're in love with Harry, Hermione!" He screamed.

And then my heart stopped.

* * *

**Mmmm, what do you think?**

**I'm relatively happy with this chapter, but I was kinda out of it when I wrote it.**

**So forgive me if my writing seems off.**

**Well, other than that, I have been cranking out the chapters because my finals ended up not being as hard as I planned for them to be.**

**But don't get too attached to the quick updates, I don't want to let you down.**

**Love you!**

**Review?**


	8. Sparks

**Just to calm my nerves, here's a new chapter...**

**This is the longest chapter so far, but I hope it explains everything!**

**I love you!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_My heart is yours,_  
_It's you that I hold on to,_  
_That's what I do,_  
_And I know I was wrong,_  
_But I won't let you down."_

Since when was I in love with Harry?

"Harry? As in Harry James Potter? As in the guy that is totally set on marrying Ginny Weasley, your sister and my **best friend?** Are you barking mad?" He stared at me; the finger still pointing accusingly at me was slightly quivering. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Of all the things to hate me for, he chooses a false reality?

"Don't act like you fucking don't. I heard you two talking about it." I sat there and stared incredulously at him. What the bloody hell was he talking about?

"I don't recall ever confessing my love to Harry, sorry." To me this all sounded like some sick joke, but looking at Ron's face I was reminded that it wasn't a joke. He was dead serious, and I had some damage control. "Ron, can you please sit down and we'll talk about this like adults?" He carefully moved to sit down and I was surprised. I wasn't fully prepared to talk to him about this. Sometimes with Ron I felt like I had to approach things carefully.

"Well, go on. Since you claim to not love Harry, I would _love_ an explanation." He laced his fingers together and placed them under his nose. It was weird to see him it like that. It almost reminded me of my father.

"Well, first off, when did you hear this supposed conversation between Harry and me?" I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not completely confident in where this conversation would end up.

"About a week after everything." He was brief and to the point, he meant business. I guess I have to be ready because this conversation is happening. I thought about what he said, recalling the events of the entire week he was speaking of.

* * *

_**Thursday, Sixth Year, Room of Requirement.**_

"_Who do you think is pretty? Like honestly pretty, not smoking hot or sexy, I want to know who you think is pretty."_

"_You."_

"_No, I'm not. I'm not pretty; don't say those things to me."_

"_Do you want to know what I honestly think about you?"_

"_Sure, go for it."_

"_You're perfect. You've got the perfect combination of being fucking hilarious, pretty, you're so fucking smart, you're caring, and you have a quirkiness that makes you different than most girls."_

"_Stop, stop saying these things about me because we can't work. We never will work, especially not now. I'm not pretty and I'm not perfect."_

"_You're perfect to me, Hermione."_

_And that's when I kissed him, not out of spite, but out of pure lust for the man that consumed me with his five words. He was a bit stunned at first but then his lips began tugging and feverishly pulling at mine and his hands gripped my face. I couldn't have gotten away if I wanted to, but I didn't want to get away. I was consumed by the kiss, regretting the years that we hadn't done this together._

_I felt his tongue starting to timidly slip into my mouth and I stepped into him, causing him to grab my hips and pull me into him, feeling his steely length against my pelvis. I gripped his shoulders, toned from years on the quidditch pitch and I groaned making his kisses become more passionate. As he was kissing me my hands slid from his shoulders to his chest and I felt the buttons of his dress shirt and I began mindlessly undoing them. When I finished he became aware of what I was doing when I pressed my palm to his stomach, feeling his warmth._

"_Hermione, I – what are we doing?" He seemed flustered and he ran a hand through his hair, looking down at my face with rosy cheeks._

"_Ron," I whispered, standing on my tip toes to push my lips against his ear. "Just go with it." It wasn't sexy, but he allowed me to rub both my hands up his torso, sliding the shirt from his body and he began kissing my neck, sucking and nipping at it. His hands slid up an inch on my hips and found the hem of my shirt, and he started rubbing circles on my skin with his thumbs. His lips were suddenly at my ears and his breathing had increased dramatically. I closed my eyes, and slid my hands to his heart, feeling its rapid beating catch up to mine._

"_Jump," he whispered huskily into my ear, and I felt his grip tighten on my hips. He lifted me easily, I almost didn't have to jump at all, and my legs wrapped around his waist. He smiled at me and pulled me in to kiss him deeply and he began walking without breaking our kiss. Suddenly I felt a wall on my back and his kisses became more intense and his hands moved up under my shirt and he swiftly removed it, before taking one breast in each hand. He began massaging them and his tongue entered my mouth again._

_He groaned into our kiss and his hips began moving against mine. I pulled away from his lips and gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling my mouth to his ears. My throat was raspy, but he groaned when I spoke._

"_Move me to the bed," I demanded, feeling him grab my butt and walk me there before gracefully setting me down. He cat crawled to where his entire body was over mine, and his lips hovered above mine. But he just stared at me, causing me to squirm, aggravated by the teasing smile on his face._

"_Stop for a second, Hermione. I was admiring how beautiful you are." I immediately stopped and looked deep into his blue eyes, feeling a blush creep on my face. He smiled and ran a hand down the side of my face before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. We both knew it wouldn't help, but it was a terribly sweet gesture and it made me grab his face and pull him in for the most passionate and loving kiss I had ever given or received._

_Then we kissed deeper and I felt his hips start working against mine again, and one of his hands shakily moved me up so he could remove my bra. When he tossed it to the side, he leaned up to look at my breasts and muttered, "Fucking beautiful," before he moved to my neck again to suck and nibble on it. He took one of my nipples in between his fingers and he began pinching and rubbing it before his tongue slithered down my neck to my unattended breast._

_The pleasure was intense. Nobody had seen me remotely naked, so I hadn't ever been touch like this, but he seemed to know what he was doing and I let him work my breasts until I was gasping and moaning. Then his tongue began to trace down the rest of my torso, ending where my pants started and he looked up at me._

"_Can I?" He asked, his hand hovering over the buttons. I couldn't speak, I knew I couldn't, so I gulped and nodded, trusting him with everything I had. He unbuttoned and slid my pants down as far as he could reach, and I kicked them to the floor. He came back up to my face again, both surprising and warming me all at the same time. He took my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss, allowing my hands some free roaming time to unbutton his pants, which, when he was done with the kiss, he stood up on the side of the bed and discarded._

_He then crawled to my underwear again, hooking them under his thumbs before he looked at me for the okay. I simply nodded, and before I was finished they were on the ground next to our other clothes. He moved back to my breasts, licking and nibbling on one, while one of his hands drifted south and gently parted my legs. He groaned when he felt how wet I was, and my hips bucked into his hand when I felt him rub against my clit. He carefully inserted one finger and I moaned, grabbing his hair and tugging at the pleasure that and shot up my spine. He didn't hesitate to add another and I was shocked at the feel of them. They slowly stretched me and soon I was used to them and the pleasure soon came back in waves._

_Carefully he licked upwards from my breasts and he kissed and nibbled on my neck, causing deep, expecting moans to escape from my mouth. He moved to the base of my ear and grabbed my earlobe lightly between his teeth._

_"Are you ready?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't muster up any words and a moan escaped my mouth in their place. Suddenly he withdrew his fingers and I felt the tip of him against my opening and I grasped onto his back._

_"Be gentle," I whispered into his ear and he nodded, bumping his chin on my shoulder._

_"Of course, Hermione." A tingle shot down my spine as he purred my name. He slowly pushed then, entering me at an agonizingly slow speed. He groaned but my inner walls screamed in protest as they stretched. My throat released a protest and he stopped suddenly, pulling my hair back with his hands to look at my face._

_"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Shit, I'm so sorry." I shook my head, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips for reassurance._

_"Its fine, just go slow." He kissed me deeply and I began to relax around him. Not long after he started moving slowly and he had to stop kissing me to gasp for air._

_"Merlin, you feel so good." He panted._

_After the last few sprinkles of pain withered away I started rocking my hips with his, allowing him to go deeper. The air was filled with the heat from our bodies and our moans and gasps._

_"Hermione, I'm not going to last much longer," he told me through pants and deep breaths, moving his hips at a more rapid speed._

_I felt more intense pleasure as he moved, growing and building like water behind a dam. Then wave after wave the pleasure was released and I screamed his name. Not soon after he screamed mine, collapsing on top of me. Now all that could have been heard was our heavy breathing._

_Ecstasy enveloped me, I felt no pain from him collapsing on me and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I closed my eyes and sleep took me over._

_I awoke in Ron's arms and I couldn't understand what I felt towards his gesture. I sat there, listening to his feathery breathing and I thought about what had truly just happened. I gave up my virginity to my best friend, someone who would always love me no matter what, so why did I feel like I made a mistake? There was something screaming at me, something that I felt was telling me to run and get away from the situation._

_The logic aide of me told me I was crazy, but my emotions weren't so forthcoming. I couldn't tell what I felt, and that seemed irrational. I always knew how I felt._

_I felt Ron shift behind me and move his head to where his breath tickled my ear. He groaned and I stiffened._

_"Hermione, my Hermione, I love you." My first thought was that he was saying it because he thought he should, but Ron wasn't like that. Love wasn't a word he dropped because he felt like he should. I honestly don't think that, other than that time, I had heard him ever say it even to his mother. I felt him waiting for the words that were on he tip of my tongue, but I couldn't find it within myself to say them. Guilt overcame me and I felt a sense of sadness for him. He was giving himself almost completely over to me, emotionally and physically, and I couldn't even mutter a few appreciative words. I felt naked suddenly, like __**very **__naked. I sat up and looked at the ground through the darkness for my clothes._

"_We really should go back to our dorms. It'll be odd if both of us are gone when everyone wakes up." That was the last thing I said to him that night. He never outright asked how I felt about him, but those words could be left unsaid. My actions spoke volumes._

_**Saturday, Sixth Year, Hogsmeade.**_

"_Why has Ron been on his man period so bad lately?" Ginny questioned, looking at me from beside Lavender. I shrugged, taking a big swig of my butterbeer._

"_Yes, it's been rather odd. I mean, ever since I turned him down a couple of weeks ago he's been __**off**__ but I wouldn't attribute that to how he's been since yesterday." Sometimes, when you got to know her well, you would swear Lav belonged in Ravenclaw. But she's terribly loyal and faces a lot of inner demons with poise. I find her quite remarkable, yet it still stung with her subtle reminders Ron wanted her. Granted what happened Thursday I shouldn't have a worry, but he didn't want me publically, I thought._

"_Maybe since Sea asked you to go steady it's hit him a bit under the belt that you practically jumped into his arms in front of the entire school." Both of the girls looked at me curiously. "I mean that was what, three days ago? It'd make sense." Bull shit, that's all it was._

"_Hermione," Ginny started cautiously, looking at Lavender who nodded her on. "You've been a bit off too and I was just wondering- OW!" Lavender elbowed her hard in the ribs. "You know that hurt… Rude. Well, anyway, __**Lavender**__ and I have wondered if you're off because something happened between you and Ron." She looked at me, and I shrugged._

"_I don't know what you two are on about, I'm fine." They were always simple words to speak and even though they were my two best friends, I didn't feel like getting into it. As much as there was left unsaid between Ron and me, there were so many feelings left unsolved. I didn't know how I felt about him and I knew once I started the story, they would want the entire thing._

_I also didn't want to piss off Ginny. Although she's always suspected something between me and her brother, I've always feared that if something __**did**__ happen, she wouldn't forgive me. I couldn't lose Gin over something so stupid._

"_How's dating Sea, Lav?" It was safe, and everyone knew they were perfect for each other._

"_Oh, he's darling as ever." She blushed and looked around the room before pulling Ginny in to lean closer to me. "Would you call me crazy if I told you I'm already falling madly in love with him?" Ginny and I looked at each other with knowing eyes and busted into laughter._

"_Why," I choked out through tears, drawing the attention of the entire restraint on us. "Of course, Lav, we knew that before you even started __**dating**__." She blushed even deeper probably from both our proclamation and the attention._

"_Well," she said, smoothing out the wrinkles of her slacks. "I'm going to meet Sea. He's with Neville and Luna if you two want to join me." Ginny nodded at me before we downed our butterbeers and followed behind Lavender, stumbling a little._

_Everything felt right just then, stumbling out of the Three Broomsticks with my two best girlfriends on my arms, but as always, reality always likes to check in._

_**Monday Morning, Sixth Year, Great Hall.**_

_I woke up late, scrambled to get ready, and then I rushed to the Great Hall before I missed breakfast. After a quiet Sunday studying, I ran haphazardly to my friends, taking my normal spot between Ginny and Lavender. But when I looked up across the table I didn't see the familiar face of Ron, instead I saw Neville sandwiched between Harry and Seamus._

"_Where's Ron?" Everyone at the table raised an eyebrow at me, like I had missed something completely obvious. After staring back at them Neville opened his mouth._

"_Ron said he'd rather not have breakfast this morning. I dunno, a bug or something." He waved his hand at me and began eating. Odd, no one really seemed too worried about him and everyone was eyeing me suspiciously._

"_Well, that's rather odd. Maybe someone should go check on him before class?" I looked at all the boys, studying their expressions carefully._

"_He'll be fine," Harry mumbled, forking his ham. "Go on, eat." He pointed his ham and his fork at my plate. "You haven't got all day." Everyone nodded and hummed their agreement causing me to rush to eat rather forcefully._

_On the way to class Harry pulled me back from the rest of the group, which only Ginny noticed, but he threw her a wink and she skipped off to link arms with Lavender and Luna._

"_Hermione, can I talk to you later?" He spoke hurriedly, like it was of utter importance._

"_Well, sure, Harry. Can I ask what for?" Just then Ron approached, not looking a bit under the weather like his roommates were claiming. In fact he looked rather surprised to see me talking to Harry, like __**I **__was the one who was supposed to be sick._

"_Nothing," Harry whispered quickly. "Just meet me in my room Wednesday night, okay?" I nodded as Ron approached, then after seeing his odd expression I squeezed Harry's arm and walked off._

"_Good morning, Hermione." Ron said cautiously and I stopped next to him._

"_Good morning, Ron."_

_**Wednesday morning, Sixth Year, Potions.**_

_Ron hadn't said much to me all week and again he wasn't seen at breakfast. The group had grown accustom to his absences and soon everyone stopped questioning why he had distanced himself. Lavender and Ginny didn't fully drop it until last night. Convinced we had a romantic-fallout, I shut them down quickly, and not caring to hear about how right they were and reminding myself how much I couldn't tell my own best friends._

_Harry eyed me from across the room and I nodded my head, knowing what he was asking. Sure I would be at his room tonight, but I still couldn't imagine Ron had told him. That just wasn't what Ron did._

_**Wednesday night, Sixth Year, Boys Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower.**_

_"Hermione," Harry started after sitting me down on his bed next to him. He grabbed my hands in his and looked down between us. It was a brotherly gesture, one of utmost concern, and I realized how happy I was to have a sibling, blood siblings or not, that cared so much about me._

_"Harry, I don't understand. You never call 'secret meetings' unless we're about to, oh I dunno, break a ton of Hogwarts rules." He smiled and I giggled, but I sensed the severity of the situation._

_"Herman, I, as your brother, basically, need to know what went on between you and Ron." I opened my mouth to protest but he shushed me. "Don't tell me nothing happened because as Ron's closest friend and sometimes I think I'm yours, I know when something went down. And this time I know its huge." He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and ran his hands through his hands in one quick motion. I sighed, knowing he was probably the one person I could tell and he would understand. In fact, this same thing happened between him and Ginny not too long ago. It was chilling how close our circumstances were. But Ginny loved Harry And Harry loved Ginny, that much was obvious. Harry just didn't think it would work, didnt think it would be right to put her through that. So he told her he didn't love her, broke her heart. Well, look whos together now..._

_I just don't think Ron and I would work like that. I didn't think anything was remotely obvious with us like that._

_"I slept with Ron last Thursday..." it broke through the silence like a thoroughbred breaking through the starting gates._

_"Was... was that your uh, -"_

_"Yes." I laughed nervously at Harry._

_"It was his too, you know." My heart dropped at the notion._

_"Really?" I tried to sound nonchalant but it didn't work._

_"As far as I know... Hermione, he was saving it for you."_

_"But he asked Lav to go steady weeks ago!" Harry shook his head and laughed._

_"And do you think that would stop a man? Cho Chang, remember her? I knew what I felt about Ginny yet I still went after Cho. He loves you." He said it easily, like he was certain, but I couldn't tell._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Don't act like you didn't know, and just watch how he looks at you. Even after what happened, it hasn't changed." My heart soared, it was unbelievable how Happy his words made me._

_"I love him too." It felt eight telling Harry, like I was always supposed to. "But I didn't tell him when he told me. I was overwhelmed and I regret it so much!" I choked on my words and I felt tears building. Poor Ron... "I hate that my first instinct to run.."_

_"Hermione, you've got to fix this. Now." I heard creaking outside the dorm room but I accredited it to the wind._

_"I don't know how to tell him, Harry. I broke his heart. I'm scared after all these emotions this one will make him never want to talk to me again."_

_"Hermione, you've got to tell him. If not for him, do it for yourself." I moved close to him, leaving in to hug him and whisper in his ear._

_"I love you so much, Harry Potter." _

_"I love you too Hermione Granger."_

* * *

"You were the wind!" Ron jumped.

"What?"

"Ron, you listened in on me and Harry." He looked to his hands. "Ron, what you heard wasn't what we were talking about. Not even in the least..."

"I heard you tell him you love him, don't deny it. You were going to break it to ME and You were scared I would never talk to you again. What else was I supposed to suspect?"

"Oh, I dunno, that I was in love with you?"

* * *

**Review Review Review! I want to know what you think about my baby! (The story)**


	9. The Scientist

**So, I would first like to apologize for my absence. That really wasn't necessary, was it?**

**Let''s just say summer was A LOT more busy than I expected and getting back into writing was even harder.**

**On the other hand, I wrote one of the later chapters in the story to help and let's just say this story get's really dark and creepy really fast.**

**So hang on!**

**Now, this chapter.**

**Every story has THAT chapter that makes you want to murder the writer.**

**Personally, I feel like this chapter or the next will be that chapter for you guys.**

**I'm so sorry, but I've said too much!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_Come up to meet you,_

_Tell you 'I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are.'_

_I had to find you,_

_Tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart."_

I felt like it was a movie scene, romantic and tragic all at the same time. He seemed so stunned; confusion was obviously etched onto his features. I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would, instead I felt liberated in a sense. It had rolled off my tongue easily, and it shocked the room with its presence, but the words needed to be said. Now everything was left up to him, all the decisions, everything. But my patience was being tried and I didn't want to deal with his silence.

"Hello!" I got up and waved my hand in front of his eyes which remained fixated on where I previously sat. "Is anybody in there?" He caught my wrists in his hands and brought my face down to eye level.

"What did you say a moment ago?" I tutted at him and shook my head, smiling genuinely at him.

"I _said_ that I'm in love with you." He squinted his eyes as he looked into mine, as if they would help him see whether or not there was any truth.

"I – I don't understand…" He whispered, staring deeply into my eyes before brushing away the hair on my forehead. My skin tingled as the path his fingers went across my forehead, like his fingers still lingered there even though I knew they were no longer even near my face. I closed my eyes and automatically licked my lips before opening my eyes again. I looked straight at his lips, remembering how sweet and gentle they felt upon mine, how they melted into my skin like no other lips had done before. He noticed my glance at his lips and I questioned whether I wanted to kiss him again or not. Or, I more wondered if he would let me. But before I could wonder any longer, he sighed.

"You just listened to the wrong bit of conversation, that's all." He shook his head as if he was clearing it and he looked me back in the eyes.

"I need some time to think…" I nodded my head.

"Well, let's go ahead and get to bed; we need to head out in the morning."

"What about a plan for Gin?" I stopped in the door frame and looked back at him.

"Might as well plan while we're travelling back to Hogwarts, it's not like we'll get there terribly fast." I shrugged and went on to bed, hoping it would clear my head a bit.

As I lied in bed I wondered whether or not my life would be different if I had just taken the plunge so many years ago. I wondered how everything would have played out if I would have ignored Ron's silence and took the fall into him. Would he have loved me back or left me out to dry? Wondering was, as I try not to be, illogical. Simply and irresistibly illogical, and yet I chased on wonders tail whilst lying in a strangers bed. I ran my hands through my thick, unruly hair and I turned on my side hoping to find a comfort zone that would bring me my much needed and blissful sleep but I couldn't. I couldn't help but wonder if Ron wanted to be here with me or if he'd rather I had never told him my true feelings. I put our friendship on hold while he figured things out, and I too had things to think of as well.

Soon after my mind wondered through the various outcomes of the situation, I found sleep and fell heavily into it. Ron awoke me the next morning, silently but still unpleasantly. I hadn't slept long and from the looks of it neither did he.

"I made coffee." He murmured as I followed him drearily into the kitchen. My hair had to have been a bush, but he didn't laugh at it or point it out to me.

"Thank you, I'll certainly need it." I sat across from him at the table and added my sugar and cream while he drank his black.

"Where to?" He asked gruffly, setting his mug down.

"Well," I cleared my throat of morning grogginess, "we've got to get back to the English Channel. We can't travel too much in one day, I feel like we would be spotted easier if that makes sense."

"You know you don't have to talk to me like I'm a child." He sipped casually from his mug.

"I wasn't aware that I was speaking down to you, Ronald. Sorry, but it's not like I did it on purpose." I shook my head and we sat in silence for a few moments drinking our coffee.

"I'm sorry I've been so harsh to you." He spoke fast and it took me a moment to fully translate what he said. I felt the smile creep up my neck and the corners of my mouth stretch as I looked at him.

"That means a lot to me."

The finality of it all struck a chord in me. Ron was being mature and apologizing for a mistake he made.

"I'm sorry I left you in the dark. I just didn't know how to approach the situation because you became so distant with me."

"I felt like I had just lost the one girl I would ever truly care about, Hermione. And to make matters worse, I thought I had lost her to my best friend, the one that had been pushing me to have a go at you in the first place. Don't make it sound like my fault. I apologized for my mistake while you can't even own up to yours." He stood up and downed the last of his coffee, putting the mug in the sink before heading out of the kitchen.

Again, he was right. I didn't attempt once to explain to him. Thinking about it doesn't count. I over rationalized, thought too much into it, and I just blamed it on his actions.

I got up and went to his room, resting easily in the doorframe with my mug in hand. He was laid casually across the bed, his hands over his eyes.

"You're right, I made up an excuse and I'm sorry. I want this to work."

"There's nothing to work, Hermione. Just because you confess your love doesn't make us a thing you know. It kind of has to be mutual to work." His words stung me but I deserved them. What we had was a friendship and a budding romance that had died and was left and glowing embers.

"Well, okay. We must be going though. We've got a rescue to plan and kilometers to cover." I tried to sound cheery, sound okay with what was happening, but my insides had a clenching feeling that it wouldn't be okay for long.

Somehow Ron had talked me into taking a long train ride for the day and I solemnly boarded the train car. It wasn't something I was looking forward to, travelling almost into the night, but Ron insisted that we get the travelling outside of the country over with.

The first hour or so was silent and I stuck to reading and rereading a passenger manual in one of the train pockets. I had it almost memorized before Ron's booming voice cut the silence like a knife.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." I laughed quietly to myself.

"We've done a bit too much apologizing today for my taste. Doesn't sound like the typical Ron and Hermione does it?" He looked down at his hands and smiled.

"No, I guess not. But I am, you know. I just, I can't decide between having my best friend back or trusting you with something you can so easily break. Sure, I would love the latter, but it's obvious from last time which one would be better for us." I gulped, looking down at my shaky hands.

"You know, you're right. But we took a chance last time, and I don't see why we can't take a chance again." He nodded his head, looking briefly out the window.

"You know," he whispered slowly getting up and walking towards me, causing my heart to take off at lightning speed. "Taking chances is _so _what we're all about." His sentence stopped on my lips, covering them with wild passion. He nipped and pulled, putting his hand behind my head to deepen the kiss.

Never had anything felt so right. Never had I tasted lips like his, they were honey or sweet syrup. My mouth watered and I wanted more of him. I pulled him down on the seat next to me, climbing easily onto his lap and continuing our kissing frenzy. My hands roamed his upper body, taking him in all over again. His hands shakily began roam too, like he was insanely nervous. I pulled away to look at his face.

"It's okay." I whispered, pulling him in lightly for quick kiss. He began feasting on my neck then, grabbing my butt and holding onto me with passion. He pulled me closer and I held onto his unkempt hair pulling and clawing at it as waves of pleasure rolled down my spine.

Soon our clothes were off and I was lying atop him on the floor. I felt him hard on my stomach and I kissed him once before he lightly pushed me up.

"Do you want to do this?" He carefully asked, pinning my hair behind my ears and watching it bounce back into my face. I nodded my head and he guided my hips until he was pressed against my core. I moved slowly down him, taking him in slowly so I could adjust to the fantastic feeling of being one with him again.

Soon we had picked up the pace and I felt waves of pleasure roll down my spine as he kept connecting with me. He kept whispering my name with each thrust and I began to feel the pull and tug of ultimate pleasure rounding the corner. I leaned down, brushing my lips against his.

"I'm so close, Ron." He nodded, mouthing that he was too. "Take me there." I whispered in his ear and he began to move faster, hitting my pleasure center more and more, making me gasp and moan even louder.

We hit our peaks around the same time, screaming each other's name into the air of the train car. Embarrassingly I realized I could have never put a silencing charm on the car, but I let it creep away from me as I collapsed onto him. His arms circled around me and mine circled him. We stayed like that for awhile, and I drifted off into a light sleep.

I awoke to his lips kissing my shoulder gingerly. I giggled when he got to my neck and he looked at my face, feigning surprise.

"Oh, the princess is awake I see!" He giggled and thanked Merlin that he was being sweet Ron.

"And the prince was caught trying to seduce the princess again. Whatever should I do?" He laughed along with me.

"Well, we should get dressed for one thing. The train is stopping in about half an hour." I kissed him lightly on the cheek before rolling off of him to grab my clothing.

We were awkward dressing and after a few small exchanges about the weather an uncomfortable silence settled between us. I fiddled with my fingers as the sky quickly became dark and then the train rolled to a stop.

"Should we stay on the coast for the night?" I wondered idly and Ron shrugged.

"Maybe we should just keep moving, Hermione." I nodded and looked out the window. There was no sign of Narcissa and part of me longed to see her. She would know what we should do.

We hopped on the next ferry across the channel and the silence was unbearable. We arrived at the train station and stood staring at the schedule.

"We need to start heading towards Scotland but we shouldn't get too close to the school." I murmured to Ron while hold Narcissa's list out in front of us so we could compare.

"Yeah. Do you still have the camping stuff? Looks like we're going to need it." He pointed towards a destination that was on Narcissa's list and I nodded my head. Luckily we got on board quickly and settled in, Ron taking the sleeping shift first.

I wondered as we passed by the countryside why he was acting so off. I thought our love making was his way of saying he had gotten over everything that had happened… But I guess I was wrong. I started seriously thinking about Ginny as the train rolled closer to her every second. Hogwarts was taken over by Death Eaters, that's really all we know apart from that people were either reported dead or missing. I wished I had a _Daily Prophet_ handy, but Voldemort probably took that over as easily as he took the school.

I wondered about Harry as well, feeling suddenly guilty about my abandonment of him even if it was only mentally. He probably was safe, I told myself, I had left him with Aberforth for Merlin's sake! He seemed to know what he was doing and we all were very aware of where his loyalties lay, but he might have gotten caught up with everything and left Harry as well…

I felt like a pure rubbish friend, but I looked at Ron and realized I partially got something out of all of this. I finally got him, even if it was a bit awkward.

I truly did care for him, more than I thought I ever would and I was compelled to shake him awake.

"Ron, we should discuss Ginny while we're on our way." He grumbled, yawned, and stretched as he sat up.

"Really, Hermione, do you think we could get her by ourselves? You're clever, think about it, there are two of us and Merlin knows how many of them. Who knows how bad they are, what they would do to _us_, Harry's closest mates? Sure, they want him, but really we need more man power…" He wiped his eyes like a small boy and I nodded my head, chewing on my fingernails diligently.

"Yes, Ron, but I don't know how we'll just stumble upon help. We need to plan for just us right now… I know it sounds like a suicide mission, but honestly it's your sister. What happed to the Ron that wanted to save Ginny above all else?"

"He had to think rationally, Hermione! He had to realize that he couldn't do it alone and that he need **help**, damn it. What else was he supposed to think? That wonder boy Potter rubbed off on him and now suddenly everything was fucking possible? Well it's not, Hermione; be rational like normal. We **need** help, and now we don't even have Harry." I shook my head.

"Don't start blaming me for all this again, Ron! You are so hot and cold with me, even after what had just happened! I mean jeez grow up!" I looked hurt by my comment and he settled into a silence that lasted a few hours.

I drifted in and out of sleep and he took the understood night watch as the train continued to roll towards Scotland. Night turned into day and I awoke with the sun to a sleepy looking Ron.

"You know, you're right." I murmured and his head snapped in my direction. "We need help, but you need to be more optimistic and stop being so hot and cold." He nodded his head and looked out the window, not wanting to speak further on the matter.

We grabbed our bags when the train stopped and headed out into the country side to find a comfortable spot. Conversation was minimal and mostly single comments about the weather or scenery.

We settled into our tent and slept most of the day away, hoping that if a witch or wizard wondered by they would think we were muggles and just pass through. Our wishes were granted and we awoke around the same time in the night.

I headed out to check the land around us, leaving Ron to his own devices of cooking some of the food we brought from the Delacour's. We ate just as silently as we had the other night and it made me itch with agitation.

"Can you at least tell me why you're so hot and cold with me?" I blurted out as we cleaned up after our meal. He looked at me like a deer in the headlights and I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face.

"I just haven't quite warmed up to the idea yet, Hermione. I've spent over a year convincing myself I hated you, and I don't quite think I can change that mentality overnight. It's not like I don't still care, I know I do, I just have to teach myself to show that again." I nodded my head and jumped straight in the air when I heard branches snapping and breaking outside our tent. Ron put a finger over his mouth and his remaining hand over mine, signaling me to quiet down and listen.

We heard whispers as they approached and someone gasp when they ran into the side of our tent. Part of me wanted to giggle at the absurdity of the situation, but then I had to remind myself that this could be life or death. Creepily a pale, slim hand reached into the folds of our tent and began to pull the flap back slowly, revealing a wand pointing directly at Ron's face.

Suddenly the person whipped back the flap and a scream erupted from their throat.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! I'm so glad to see you!" Screamed the girly voice as she ran in to pounce and hug me. Two other figures followed her in hesitantly but brightened when they saw Ron's face.

"Neville, Seamus," I looked at the girl in my arms, "Lavender, is that really you?"

They all happily nodded their heads at us.

* * *

**Plot twist!**

**Kind of!**

**hahaha**

**I love you!**

**Please review, it'll help with my sudden inability to write more than a sentence.**


	10. Born to Die

**This is short, but it's build up.**

**Chapter 11 has already been written and chapter 13 has been written.**

**I know, I'm a weird writer.**

**But everything should flow nicely from here on out.**

**I love you!**

**Happy**** reading!**

* * *

"_Come on take a walk on the wild side,  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain.  
You like your girls insane.  
Choose your last words, this is the last time,  
Cause you and I, we were born to die."_

I embraced Lavender heartily, letting the happiness consume me. Talk about needing help!

"How did you,-" I started but Lavender, who was currently sitting Indian style in front of Ron and me, shushed me.

"**That** we will get to later; what we want to know is, how have you guys been?" Her long brown curls bobbed wildly around her face. I was glad to see her looking so healthy and radiant, Neville and Seamus did as well. They sat in the corners surrounding Lavender like they were her protectors. Seamus kept his hand light on her knee and I wondered silently where Luna was. "**Well**, you haven't become mute have you, Hermione?" She giggled at my stunned expression from being pulled from my thoughts.

"Oh, Merlin, no! I was just so lost in wondering how you got here!" I smiled at her and looked at Ron who nodded at me, silently taking it all in. "Well, the night of the raid we just apparated, hid, went to Diagon Ally, and all hell broke loose. It was all very… _hard_ to take in. Being in the midst of all that wasn't all too natural for me and I struggled to keep up. It's all exhausting really." Lavender and the boys shook their heads in understanding, Lavender's eyes pushed me on but I didn't speak further on the subject.

"Is Harry around?" Seamus questioned loudly from the corner, peering quickly through the flap to look outside. I dropped my head to my lap and began playing with my shoelaces. I didn't want them to blame me like Ron had for something I honestly couldn't control.

"We were ambushed, Hermione grabbed me to apparate, and Harry was with Aberforth and got left behind." Ron spoke from behind me and I smiled quickly to myself, silently thanking him.

"Oh," Lavender said quickly, reminding me a lot of Luna, "well, he's safe you know. We ran into him not too long ago, said he was hunting something and to pass on that it was going swimmingly!" She clasped her hands together in front of her and laid them excitedly in her lap. My heart started racing and my mind filled with questions.

"Where did you see him? How long ago was this? Was Aberforth with him?" Lavender placed her hands on my shoulders to stop me from talking and she looked to Neville who hadn't uttered a single word upon arrival.

"Well," he began in his thick Irish accent, "Harry said he wasn't alone, but he wouldn't tell us who he was with either. It didn't occur to me to press it so we went our separate ways after he assured us he needed no help. It was a few days back, near the castle." He pointed east of us and I nodded my head in understand that the castle was somewhere around there.

"Does he know they're tracking all of us?" Lavender nodded her head.

"Oh, yes." She breathed. "He was having rubbish luck with that, but he was adjusting as well as us." She smiled and glanced at the tent flap.

"What's up, Lavender?" Ron spoke uneasily, leaning forward and brushing his arm against mine.

"Oh, just waiting for Luna… She'll explain everything when she gets here." I nodded and we fell into a silence, waiting for Luna's arrival.

"Love," Seamus called Lavender, "she said she wouldn't be too far behind us. Should Nev and I go look?" Lavender shook her head.

"No, my Sea. She's a brave girl; she can make it on her own." She smiled and brushed the side of his face with her fingers, exposing us all to the more intimate sides of true love. He nodded into her hand before taking it into his. Neville looked uncomfortable and agitated as the minutes rolled by. Soon footsteps were heard walking quietly through the woods near us and a whistle that could have been mistaken for a bird sounded. Neville instantly whistled back a clumsier tune and the footsteps became more audible as they approached the tent entrance.

Luna's pale hands pulled back the flap and she gracefully came into the tent, her long white blonde hair twirled around her bubbly features. They all looked so fresh, so well taken care of, while Ron and I probably looked like a homeless couple. She danced over to me and hugged me tightly before hugging a barely compliant Ron. She turned to the group of three on the other side of the tent and addressed them solely.

"Narcissa said we should travel with them from now on, stay close and leave no one behind." They all nodded and my curiosity peaked.

"You guys found Narcissa?" Luna turned around and smiled at me before sitting in Neville's lap comfortably.

"Yes, we more stumbled upon her and she recognized us from the names you wrote down. We were bloody terrified at first, but you know me. I heard her out and bam, we were given a list of places to go that you guys might be at and we were sent on our way." She shrugged, smiling at me dreamily.

"But Neville said you guys have been around the castle for a few days…" She nodded.

"Well, when we found **we** couldn't use magic Narcissa immediately took us here to await your arrival. It came a lot longer than we thought… Did you not see her running for you on the train? She was going to apparate you then, but instead you guys apparated away and you were nowhere to be found!" She laughed but shook her head. "We were lucky to have found you around here. But Narcissa has been watching the trains and she swore she saw you guys unload."

"Yes, funny how this has all worked out. But I think, now, the important question is what happened at Hogwarts?" Neville shook his head quickly.

"Hogwarts," Neville started, adjusting Luna so he could look and Ron and me, "well, it was ambushed two weeks ago and the Death Eaters killed and captured all that they could. We barely got away, leaving after checking on a few people we knew." All their faces grew dark and shadowed and I wondered…

"Who?"

"Mostly Ginny…" Neville said gravely. "She was either dead, or almost dead when we left. There was nothing we could do." He added quickly, looking at Ron. "I'm so sorry." He leaned his head into Luna's back and she comforted him by patting his leg affectionately.

"We need to go in and save her, save anyone who needs saving." I said boldly, drawing everyone's attention. "We've got to have faith she's still alive." Luna and Lavender nodded but I heard Ron sniffle behind me.

"We've got to do it soon then. Like within the next few days, Hermione." He choked from behind me. I was too scared to look at him, but when I gathered up the courage I took his hand.

"I know, Ron. We need to do it soon guys." I looked at everyone but Seamus shook his head.

"Hermione, I know ye have the faith and all, but really do you think we can get her without all of us being killed?"

"Sea, I know this task seems daunting but… We have six of us, eight if we can find Harry and Aberforth…" I shook my head and looked at my shoes again.

"There must be someone else we can call, some way to get in touch with the Order." Ron wondered from behind and Luna brightened up.

"Well, of course, Ron!" She beamed at him. "Narcissa could contact them for us. I could tell her tomorrow when we need them!" My heart quickened its pace once more.

"Oh, Luna," I smiled, "you're brilliant, you know that? Can you tell her tomorrow we'll need them the next day?" She smiled and nodded before turning around to idly play with Neville's hair.

I looked at Lavender who was worriedly looking at Seamus.

"Lavender," I spoke carefully, "are you okay?" She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Two days, Hermione? If we go in there a full out war will start. If we enter that castle, He Who Shall Not Be Named will positively be called upon to join the fray. We'll all die." She choked out the last sentence, grabbing onto Seamus for support.

"Lavender, I know it sounds awful but this war needs to end, and we need to save Ginny. We need to save our friends." She shook her head.

"I hate sounding selfish; I really do, but what about us?" She gestured to the entire room. "What about our lives? I want to marry Seamus, I want to have kids with him, and I'm sure you and Luna want to do the same, but not with Sea." She bit her lip nervously but kept going. "Could you really ask us to just give that up on a whim?" I stared at her and her statements made sense. I wasn't even thinking if they weren't a part of the cause, I didn't even consider their neutrality.

"No, I suppose I can't… I just figured you guys were game for all of this. I thought you were running because you had something to be running from." Luna looked up at the tent ceiling before she started humming something that sounded familiar.

"You know," Luna muttered after her song ended, "Lavender, you could always marry Seamus tomorrow. You'll get your dream and still be able to fight for your friends and family." She picked up her hand and rubbed it gently. Lavender considered it a moment and nodded her head slowly.

"Hermione," Lavender began slowly. "You're right. I suppose if I didn't want to fight, didn't have something worth fighting for; I wouldn't have lain low these last two weeks. There is something worth fighting for," she kissed Seamus's cheek lightly. "Love, that's always worth fighting for." And then it all happened quickly.

Seamus pulled her into his lap and whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile brightly before nodding her head furiously at him, tears glossing her eyes.

"Of course, Seamus! Of course I'll marry you tomorrow!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. It was all surreal and I felt the drums of the onslaught war beating closely in my ears. But there was brightness, a beam of light shining through the darkening clouds. And it was here, in front of all of us. My grip tightened on Ron's hand and I felt him squeeze back before stroking his thumb on the back of my hand. Love was all around us in this moment and it cause the beam of light to break through the clouds.

I found, even in the darkest of times, there could be a happiness that could overwhelm you, and I was happy for Lavender and Seamus.

Lavender and I stayed awake most of the night, planning her shotgun wedding and making a list of all the things we would need. Luna mentioned that Narcissa would take us anywhere, and bring us anything we needed if we asked her, and for that I was thankful.

I wanted there to be a happy ending out of all of this. Because, the more we talked about the horrors of what they saw after being left behind the night of the raid, the more terrified I was of the Death Eaters. Time was ticking, and I knew not all of us would make it out alive.

* * *

**Review?**

**Maybe?**

**(:**


	11. Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Oh my gosh this is it, the final chapter until the be all end all!**

**I don't even know what that means!**

**It's two o'clock in the morning.**

**LOVE ME!**

**Oh my gosh I went all cray cray.**

**Be surprised this whole chapter isn't like this..**

**because I was tempted.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"_I don't wanna close my eyes,__  
I don't wanna fall asleep,__  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby,__  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

"How do I look?" Lavender asked as she did a quick spin. Her knee-length, lacey white dress flowed out around her. She was beaming; her smile reached from ear to ear. As she smiled, her chocolate brown eyes became even deeper and jovial. The bridal glow suited her magnificently.

"Oh Lavender, you look just lovely." I stared at my beautiful friend. Her long, brown curls spilled haphazardly down her back. She had chose not to do anything super formal with her mousey locks, but instead had just scattered and pinned little Buttercup flowers throughout. This was such a special day, and she had wanted it laidback and casual. As she stood there, Tintern Abbey rested solemnly behind her, stone ruins amidst a field of splendid, lush green grass. This sight was perfection. It was just like Lavender to take ordinary and make it extraordinary through the smallest details.

"Hermione, I'm so glad this day is happening. Thank you for being here by my side. I could think of no one else to make a better maid-of-honor." She clasped her hands and giggled. Then, she wrapped her arms around me in one of her sweet, genuine hugs. Despite all of the gloom surrounding this day, Lavender deserved this time of bliss.

"Lavender! Hermione!" Luna Lovegood was gleefully hurrying toward us with a huge grin on her face. She wore a pale yellow colored sundress much like my own, and we both also had a fairly large daisy behind our ear. The dress moved as she ran; the sun was beaming on her pale skin and seemed to make her blonde hair glow. "I've just been peeking into the Abbey. I believe the boys are ready. Might I add, they all look quite handsome?" She added the last bit with a wink.

"Well, I suppose we should begin then." While I spoke, Lavender took in a deep, shaky breath and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles in her gown. I smiled at my dear friend's nervousness. I was laughing inside because I could feel the butterflies within my own stomach for her. The three of us began our walk towards the entrance.

"The bouquets, we've forgotten the bouquets!" Quickly, Narcissa brought them forward, handing them to us with a smile and a nod, then we each held an artfully-mixed bundle of daisies, ivy, and Buttercup flowers like those intertwined in Lavenders hair. "I love them, Narcissa, thank you once more." She smiled again, radiating happiness and kindness. Everyone began giggling about her near freak-out. Soon afterward, we began our walk, our little group arm-in-arm.

When we had reached our destination, we all hugged. Luna kissed Lavender on the cheek asking, "Are you ready girl?" Lavender shook her head yes. She now had a permanent smile plastered on her face. Luna and Narcissa gave one final smirk before heading through the large stone opening which would once have held enormous wooden doors when the cathedral had been built in the early 13th century.

Now, it was just Lavender and I, yet again. I took this time to grab her hands and tell her how perfect she and Seamus were. I knew this small reassurance was appreciated. As if on cue, birds began chirping, and the sounds of nature seemed to make their own song for the bride to walk to. "This is it. I love you best friend." With that, I rounded the corner into Tintern Abbey.

I entered into this large hall and was in awe, no wonder Lavender had chosen this place. I could only imagine how grand this building had once been. Presently, the roof and stained glass windows were long gone, but the grey stone walls and pillars remained. Ivy topped the building and draped down inside. The floor was replaced with an attractive bed of grass. Down what would have been the aisle of the church, white rose petals were strewn on the grass by one of the boys or Luna. This place was the perfect combination of man and nature, just amazing. At the far end of the huge room were gargantuan openings that would have once held impressive stained glass windows behind the pulpit, but now the blue sky and green fields could clearly be seen. As I continued walking, I neared the rest of the wedding party. Luna stood to the left looking lovely and cheerful, to her right was my spot waiting for me. On the other side, Ron and Seamus waited in collared button-ups and matching khaki shorts. However, Ron's shirt was the same yellow as my dress, and Seamus wore a clean, pure white. In the middle a step or so back, Neville resided in a robe ready to officiate the marriage. Narcissa hung back, gladly watching the wedding.

I took my spot beside Luna right as the volumes of nature raised. We all stared as Lavender made her way down the aisle of roses. The sun coming through the missing ceiling shined on her creating something like an aura around her. She looked like an angel! I snuck a glimpse at Seamus who was flashing a wide smile at his bride. When she had gotten closer, he took a few steps to meet her giving Lavender his hand guiding her back to the group. They both were standing center facing Neville now. I couldn't help, but be engulfed by their elation; it was intoxicating. My friends made the most perfect couple. The stars had aligned to create this pair, as this was a perfect match that would last forever.

Whilst they exchanged loving vows, I couldn't help but glance at Ron. To my surprise, we made eye contact._ Had he been looking at me this whole time?_ I couldn't be sure, but I kept my eyes locked on his. Ron's smile became even larger. My emotions had already been stirred by the events of the day, so I just wanted to run and kiss him. Instead, we both turned our focus back to the wedding at hand. However, I took a sense of enjoyment and self-satisfaction back with me thinking of my exchange with Ron. It was only a shared glance, but I knew it was special.

As the sunset threw beautiful colors of orange and pink through the abbey, the wedding wrapped up nicely; Neville directed Seamus to kiss his bride, and he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Lavender by the waist, tilted her back, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Everyone had laughed, and I'm pretty sure everyone had at one point or another shed a tear of happiness for the enamored couple. Seamus swept Lavender up after they had shared hugs and goodbyes with everyone. He was carrying her away for their one night Honeymoon. Everyone had agreed to let them have at least one night to carry on with their ecstasy, but first thing in the morning our minds had to return to reality…return to war.

Ron summoned me to walk arm in arm with him around the Abbey under the falling sun and I agreed, feeling sentimental after watching a beautiful wedding.

"That was something, wasn't it?" I said as I watched my dress flutter around me.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm happy for them." It was comfortable walking with him, more comfortable than it had been the past few days. He had lightened up since word about the wedding sparked and he became easier to be around, even if it was only for twenty-four hours. I was glad though, because war was approaching and I didn't want us to be on the fritz when everything was crumbling around us. I needed him now more than ever and I was glad he could be there for me.

"Thank you." I whispered when I realized we had some to a stop on a particularly beautiful spot in the woods.

"You're welcome." He returned simply and I was glad he didn't ask what for because I wasn't sure if I could explain it to him. We sat down hand in hand and enjoyed the nature around us for a sold ten minutes before he surprisingly broke the silence.

"You know, I'm sorry that I've been so hesitant with you and I'm sorry I'm not good with sentiments and expressing myself. I'm a man; we don't normally thrive in those fields." He smiled at me and I let him sort through his thoughts before finishing. "I know I'm not a sap either, and I'll put it bluntly because I'm not a metaphorical speaker, but I'm totally in love with you. I'm saying what you want to hear, you know I'm not like that, but I'm saying the honest to Godric truth. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else and I just wanted you to know." He breathed shakily, not looking at me. I put my hand on the side of his face to aim his glance towards me.

"Ron, look at me please." He complied and I saw the fear in his eyes. I know he feared that a repetition will occur, that I will discount his feelings and deny my own. But I wouldn't let him slip away again. "I love you too and I'm so sorry it took me a year to admit it, but I do. I understand why it took you while to adjust, I understand all of it and I want you to know I forgive you." He leaned forward then, capturing my lips passionately in a heated kiss.

He rolled me delicately on my back and kissed me playfully all over my face. He laughed along with me before kissing me again. We made quiet, passionate love after that. Taking our time to reacquaint our bodies, gliding slowly with each other to bliss, and whispering sweet words that were left unsaid for too long. It made me upset during, the thought of never having this again loomed over my head, but he comforted me and promised me it would all work out and somehow we would always be together.

It seemed silly to me that the night before a full out battle would occur I was easily making love and whispering my feelings between goofy and passionate kisses. How lucky was I that I could share something like that with someone despite all that had occurred between us. Sure it took us awhile to get there, but I certainly found this so much better than preparing for what could be the demise of us all.

We had our bliss, like Seamus and Lavender did, in the middle of all the doom and gloom. I didn't want to sleep that night, I just wanted to hold him in my arms, but he coaxed me to sleep when he rubbed my back and the last words I heard him mumbled were, "I love you so much."

The next morning was groggy and full of anxiety. We all met at Tinturn Abbey, waiting for Narcissa's return to bring us closer to the castle. I bounced on my toes, feeling the crisp air sting my lungs. Ron held my hand, squeezing it every so often to remind me I needed to calm down.

"The fight," he whispered in my ear, "will be won tonight. Don't sweat now, love." He brushed his lips against my cheek, calming my nerves a bit. I nodded my head, letting out a nervous laugh which brought the attention on me.

"Hermione," Luna danced over to me, grabbing my free hand. "Don't stress about it, deary. It isn't even afternoon yet!" She giggled and kissed my cheek before wandering back to Neville. "Oh, drat. Where is Narcissa?" Neville shrugged and took her hand in his.

We heard a familiar pop in the distance and Narcissa came quickly into view.

"Hurry, everyone! Now, same as before, one at a time. But we aren't heading to the woods near the castle like last time. Aberforth has us a secret passage way and I want all of you to wait until the Order members arrive tonight, is that understood?" We all bobbed our heads up and down and she looked to Lavender and Seamus, a smile procuring on her face. "Now, yesterday was so lovely you two. I trust last night was enough until after this little shindig?" They laughed gravely and nodded, clearly not up for the lightheartedness everyone else seemed to possess. At least two people were on my side.

Everyone disappeared around me one by one until Ron and I were the only ones left. When Narcissa returned she beckoned for Ron to go ahead of me and he squeezed my hand before reluctantly heading towards her. She appeared moments later alone yet she did not take me in her arm as she had done with everyone else. Instead, she walked up to me and looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"I know what this means to you, but I want you to know this isn't for Ginny. This is for everyone, all witches and wizards. It doesn't rest squarely on your shoulders though and I don't want you to take the blame for any losses we have tonight, understood?" She reminded me so much of my mother that I wanted to cry. So I did. I fell into her and started sobbing.

"I – I've tried to be so strong for everybody, and I just don't want to lose them. I don't want anyone to – to die." She soothed me and rubbed my back until the tears subsided then she rubbed my face to get the tears away.

"I know this hard, but in life you're going to lose people. I understand how passionate you are about your friends, and Luna told me how Lavender challenged your ability to throw people into the fray and I want you to realize she didn't do it on purpose. All your friends care about you as much as you care about them." She hugged me once more and I nodded my head against her. "Now, we must get back. I have to go appease to my husband and son." I held her hand but pulled her to look at me one last itme.

"Do you know if Ginny is okay?" She looked sadly at me before shaking her head.

"She's one that you'll want to find first and get out of there. Don't worry about magic in there, don't worry about anything, but get her out of there." She spoke firmly and took me in her arm quickly after I nodded my head. We twisted and turned though space and time and I arrived back where I felt like it all started. We were sitting in upper level of Aberforth's pub in Hogsmeade.

Narcissa said her goodbyes and good luck's before exiting out the front door like it was the most normal thing. We waited in silence, each of us clinging to each other in absolute desperation.

It wasn't long until Order members began to enter the pub and join us, familiar faces who greeted us with delight. Were they aware of what was about to happen? Students, the ones who made it out, arrived as well, bringing stories from the night that might help us navigate through the Death Eaters. The older Order members devised a plan and we all nodded our head and agreed.

Soon the massive portrait on the wall came open and Narcissa beckoned us through. We stayed at the back of the line, kissing and hugging each other before we headed in.

"I love you all." I whispered to Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Luna, and Neville.

"I love everyone." They all said in unison and we had one group hug before Kingsley was motioning us to follow him.

"Love is worth fighting for, right?" I asked him as I passed him, holding Ron's hand. Kingsley halted for a moment and nodded his head.

"I suppose that's what we're fighting for now isn't it?" He shrugged and I turned and kissed Ron as passionately and quickly as I could, then headed into battle.

* * *

**Boo!**

**Scared you didn't I?**

**hehe!**

**Well review?**

**The next chapter, I just, you'll hate me.**

**I'm so sorry...**


	12. Death Around the Corner

**So, you're going to read about the battle three times...**

**Once in Ron's POV, once in Ginny's POV and once in Hermione's POV.**

**Each chapter is important, and they may overlap on some aspects, they certainly piece all the information together.**

**Just please try to read all of them and keep an open mind.**

**So, without further ado, here is Ron's chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_"I see death around the corner,_

_Gotta stay high while I survive in the city where the skinny niggas die._

_If they bury me, bury me as a G nigga,_

_No need to worry, I expect retaliation in a hurry."_

I felt like we were all walking into a massive, well rehearsed trap while we were walking through the long tunnel. I felt the adrenaline surge through me though; my fight or flight was kicking in, the fight overwhelming the need to run. I tightened my grip on my wand, feeling the wood pulsating with my magic. I followed directly behind the laughing Fred and George and I couldn't help but smile at their ability to make light of any situation. I missed my family, but seeing them here on the battlefield wasn't a wish I would have had. I wanted to fight for them, not with them.

We exited into the nearly destroyed Room of Requirement and there was a collective intake of breath. I couldn't see how they could ruin the room with so much magic stored away and it was an almost sobering fact that not all of us would make it out alive. We had a quick meeting, breaking off into little groups or pairs but ultimately staying close together as a whole.

"War," Kingsley's booming voice started, "we're in a state of war. Fight for what matters, and let's bring down as many Death Eaters and their leaders as we can." No one cheered, but he couldn't really have expected that to be some type of pep talk.

I was with Charlie and Bill, flanking behind Neville, Hermione, Seamus, and Lupin. Protect them, that was my main goal, and take down any Death Eating sons of a bitch that I could see.

With the Death Eaters already having taken over the castle, it wasn't long until the screams and shouts of intruders rang throughout the halls.

Children, they had children patrolling the halls at this hour and they were all Slytherin. Typical, let the kids do the work while mummy and daddy had a rest. Silencing charms were fired at the children and I missed one by a hair.

"Fuck," I hissed and Bill turned to look at me.

"Don't sweat it; the little snake was slithering around so fast I would have applauded you if you got him." That didn't do anything to console me and my pride was briefly stung. Suddenly we encounter our first adult Death Eater who was a tall, heavier man.

"Walden McNair!" Bill hissed, and our entire group took him down within seconds, leaving him in a powerful full body-bind curse. We moved on, having been left behind by the two other groups.

Stalking through the corridors in the evening felt like we were back in school, instead I wasn't with either Harry or Hermione, and this was serious business, not some little fun mission. We wandered the halls, and I stopped.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Bill and Charlie turned to look at me.

"The dungeons," Charlie exclaimed, "that's where they are rumored to keep all the hostages. We need to destroy all we see as we head down there. Does anyone know where the Slytherin dungeons are?" Bill and I shrugged and Charlie nodded us on.

Off in the distance we heard spells being cast and shouts. We picked up our pace and I hoped it wasn't Hermione caught in the action. After waiting so long to have her I didn't want to lose her so quickly.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_

"_Everte Statum!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

We rounded the corner and saw Hermione, Lupin, and Fred going against five Death Eaters. We instantly joined in and I took down who turned out to be one of the Carrow's.

"Go tell the brat!" I heard a familiarly spine tingling voice call and she took over Lupin and Fred as one of the Death Eaters ran away.

"Follow him!" Bill screamed at me and I took off at full speed, dodging red sparks from the Death Eaters.

"_Protego!" _ I heard Hermione scream behind me and I full out ran, not worried about getting harmed from behind. I followed him down the Grand Staircase and there was a full out fight in the Great Hall. I peered in, seeing an onslaught of Death Eaters had taken refuge here and I was worried for the few people from the Order who were taking two on at a time.

Before I could lose him, I was hot on his heels when he finally looked back.

"_Confringo!"_ He screamed, barely missing my leg.

"_Steleus!"_ Was the first thing I could think of and he started sneezing uncontrollably.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ He screamed between sneezes and, caught off guard, I fell to the ground, my legs bound together. He laughed then sneezed before running away to warn whoever it was he was told to warn. Panic coursed through my veins. I couldn't shake the curse from my legs and I lay on the ground alone.

"Ron!" A man's voiced called from the distance and I struggled to turn over to see who it was. The hand of the man found my back and flipped me over, revealing the face of none other than Harry Potter. "Oh, am I glad to see this face." He stood up and pointed his wand at me, muttering a quick spell. My legs flew apart from each other and I instantly stood up and hugged Harry quickly and tightly.

"Did you get all the horcruxes, mate?" I whispered and he shook his head.

"One, we have one left." He said, exasperated, "And I need your help getting it." I nodded my head and he waved me on to follow him. I looked back in the direction the little prat went but I shoved the worry aside, following Harry back up the staircase.

"Is the Room of Requirement fixed?" He yelled back at me, gaining speed as I huffed and puffed.

"No, it looks fucking awful!" He came to a quick halt and I jogged up to him.

"That's where the next horcrux is! It's in the Room of Requirement where I hid my potions book last year!" I rolled my eyes and pulled his arm and started running to the room's location. I ran in the room, making sure everyone was out before coming back outside to join Harry.

"Okay, mate, go for it." He paced back and forth muttering to himself before the door unwillingly shrunk and reappeared. "We need to hurry!" I called out to him, "We need to fin Ginny as soon as possible."

"Of course, Ron. Do you think I'm crazy?" We took off running through the massive piles of lost items. "We need to find a crown-like object, and it's here, I can feel it." I nodded my head and we located it quickly.

"How do we get rid –," a loud crash cut me off so Harry and I turned and saw Crabbe and Goyle were pointing their wands haphazardly at us.

"D – d – don't move," Crabbe stupidly warned, Harry and I pointed our wands confidently at the two boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Harry addressed them and I rolled my eyes. Potter to the rescue as always. Why couldn't we just put them in a full body-bind curse and go back to our business? "Put down your wands, now really isn't the time." Goyle stepped forward.

"Draco warned the Dark Lord, he's on his way for **you**, Potter. He's also got your girl." My heart leapt at the news of my sister, and I could see Harry's agitation.

"Where is she?" I demanded but Goyle only laughed.

"Why the fuck would I tell you, Weasel? It's not you that anybody wants; you should know that by now. I'm talking to Potter, not you." Rage filled me.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Goyle snickered. "_Confringo!_" I shouted, pointing my wand directly at Goyle's groin. He flew backwards and Crabbe turned red with anger.

"_Stupefy!"_ He called, but Harry easily blocked it. "_Expelliarmus!_" Blocked again. "Damn it!" Crabbe screamed, muttering a spell that we couldn't hear because he was nearly twenty feet away. Suddenly flames began pouring out of his wand forming into the shapes of dragons. Harry and I ran, without even hesitating and began navigating through the piles towards the door. The flames were lapping at our heels and I cursed myself for already being tired.

"Ron!" Harry screamed, turning back to look at me. "I don't think we'll make it, mate!" I shook my head and my adrenaline kicked in, helping me go faster.

"Brooms, Harry!" I pointed in front of us, and we grabbed the brooms as we ran, kicking off with ease. The flames followed us up, but they weren't fast enough and had nothing to consume. Without really thinking I flew past Harry, knocking his hand. We watched as the crown fell into the flames and suddenly Voldemort's face appeared in them.

"Go, Ron! I think it's destroying it! Go, go!" We took off, Voldemort's flame faces were screaming while it followed us. The door to the room was ajar and we flew through it. Harry ran and kicked the door closed before any flames could escape and the door rattled and pounded like the creature inside was begging to get out.

"I think it's destroyed, mate. Let's get down to the Great Hall and help everyone out." He nodded a smile prevalent on his face. He helped me up from the ground and we jogged down the stairs. When we entered, it seemed like more people had joined, people I had never even seen before. Everyone was dueling and as we ran through, looking to help someone out, I saw Hermione laying on the ground with blood coming out of her everywhere.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, and I wished I could speak but my heart seemed to be beating inside of my throat. We took off to her and fell on our knees beside her. She grabbed for my hand, holding it weakly.

"W – what happened to you?" I whispered, and she choked on her words.

"She said Sectumsempra." And Harry drew in a quick breath.

"I heard Snape heal this when I did it to Malfoy." He shook his head and stood up. "Back up, Ron, I'm going to try and heal this.

I nodded and back up a few inches, releasing her hand unwillingly.

"_Vulnera Sanentur._" Harry hummed over and over again and I watched the blood practically go back in her body and the gashes heal. She sat up moments later, feeling revived. She kissed me and hugged Harry telling us how she had to fight. I shook my head at her diligence and stood up to talk to Harry.

Two seconds into the conversation on what we were to do next, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Is that Ginny?" I turned completely and saw Ginny's red hair, but the person who had it looked like someone who had been in Azkaban for several years. She had cuts on her face and her hair was matted with blood. She looked like a crazy woman in tattered clothing and she was ghostly pale. She seemed to be arguing with herself and her eyes flitted between hatred and sadness. She shook her head when Harry turned towards her and I started heading to her.

War raged around us, but my sister mattered so much more. She was who I fought for and who I protected since we were in diapers.

As we neared her she fell to her knees and she thrust her hands into her hair, pulling it every which way. After sputtering a few exasperated breaths her body practically convulsed and she grabbed her wand mechanically, aiming it everywhere. Harry tired to speak to her but she mumbled and moaned, waving her wand around like she couldn't see. She shook her head, like she was trying to fight off something.

"Gin," I whispered, "its okay." I started to lean closer and her wand stopped on me, aiming directly at me face. "Gin-,"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ She screamed and everything went black.

* * *

**Long story short, I was sitting in class with CourtneyDaisy and Loo-McAllister and we created all the plot twists in the story.**

**When it came to the final battle we wrote down all the names of who was going to be in the battle and drew out names of who was going to die.**

**Ron's was literally the first name out of the bucket and I became really upset because I told them no matter what, whoever got pulled out was going to die. I told them the next name pulled out was going to kill Ron. Of course Ginny's name was pulled out! I was frustrated but I created the entire story based off that name pulling.**

**So, I didn't do it willingly and Ginny's story is rather interesting and dark.**

**Please keep reading.**

**Review?**


	13. Bring Me to Life

**You are now entering Ginny Weasley's mind.**

**Warning: there is sexual content and dark themes related to this chapter.**

**You have been warned.**

**Can I say happy reading?**

**Happy reading...**

_"Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become."_

"Weasley," echoed throughout the dungeons and I slammed my eyes shut. "Damn it," he slapped me gently, if you could even call it gentle, on my cheek. "Wake up, Weasley."I opened my eyes immediately, not wanting to experience the consequences if I didn't.

"Malfoy," I spat from my shackled hold on the wall. He was eye level, and I noticed the smirk creep on his face. He was unlike the boy I knew from school; here he was a monster. His sinister sneer overpowered the one from boyhood, his eyes held nothing but malice in their stormy grey, and he had aged considerably, almost looking identical to Lucius. He was who kept me hostage here, the one who tortured and killed my friends in front of my eyes, until I was the only one left. The only one.

"Your friends are here." He ran a finger down the side of my face and took some of my hair in between his fingers. Gingerly, he leaned forward and smelled it, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck. I struggled to knee his, but he learned to put the lower half of my body in binds. He hummed then, and I knew my struggle had turned him on. "How I love Gryffindors." He hummed in my ear while gyrating his erection on my pelvis.

"Get off of me, Malfoy." I hissed, feeling his hand shakily run down my side and near his pocket.

"Oh, bloodtraiter, when will you ever learn that you will be all mine once Potty is gone?" He stepped back and brandished his wand, pointing it straight at me.

"I will _never_be yours! I will never love you as I love Harry!" I screamed and he shook his head, displeased with my response. I knew I shouldn't say it because the consequences never change, his anger always comes.

"You filthy little – _crucio!_"

The pain was blistering, my body struggled against the binds and I felt the cuffs dig into my wrists. I tried to hold in my scream, but resistance was futile. It erupted from me as the pain burned through my flesh and my organs felt like they were being stabbed with a thousand knives all at once. Even after he put his wand down, the pain continued, dulling slowly. When the pain had ceased I slumped my head forward, trying not to cry in front of Malfoy.

"Apologize!" He screamed, but I didn't move and I made my breathing become shallow. Where were my friends? I couldn't take this much longer and I knew if it continued I would die. "Fucking apologize, Weasley! Take back what you said!" I shook my head, waltzing into dangerous territory and begging for my life to end. "Fine then," I heard him move closer to me, and then I felt his wand poke into my chest.

"If you won't love me, then I'll make you love me." He drew in a breath and kissed the top of my head. "_Imperio_," he mumbled and I suddenly felt free of my own pain, free of decision, yet I tried to resist it. I searched in my head for myself, but he was strong, and he held me away from myself. Suddenly his voice filled my mind, but I knew he wasn't speaking.

"_Love me, not Potter."_My head bobbed up and down and suddenly my hands and legs were able to move freely. "_You hate Potter, and you hate his friends, right?_" I nodded again, looking straight into Draco's eyes. Deep down I yelled for help, I called to myself to come back, but I couldn't find myself because I was lost in Draco's mind.

Everything felt like a dream, his face seemed more angelic and he didn't look so much like his dad anymore. Maybe that's how he sees himself, as young Draco, not the haggard one.

Without really knowing what was going on, my legs began moving on their accord, following Draco shakily up the path that led out of the dungeons. I heard screaming and loud explosions coming from above. Here I was heading straight into the fray without even my wand, and I didn't even have a say so. I tried to fight it, but his maliciousness overtook me, and my wand suddenly appeared in my hand.

I pointed it at Dolohov, someone who also came down from time to time to torture me, but my hand whipped around and pointed at Luna Lovegood instead. I shook my head, but I couldn't tell her to run, couldn't utter a single word to her.

"_Furnunculus,_" erupted from my mouth and in turn boils erupted all over her face. She turned, painfully to see it was me and tears struck her eyes. I tried to shake my head, apologize to one of my dearest friends but I found I couldn't. Instead, I was suddenly filled with hatred towards her, one I couldn't identify as blood hate but as something deeper.

My feet began moving again and I looked for Draco, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Instead, I was forced to block hexes flying at Death Eaters, and I felt like I was on a hunt.

"Ginny!" I heard from somewhere behind me, and I turned to see Hermione running up to me. She embraced me but my arms didn't move. _Damn it, Ginny, your best friend is here! She found you! Hug her!_ But my own voice was overpowered by something else and I shoved her off of me.

"Get away you filthy mudblood." I hissed, and I could see the pain etched on her face, but I disregarded it. _She isn't who you want_, Draco whispered to me in my head. _Potter is the prize; it's Potter that we want to__**kill**_. I shook my head, but I couldn't fight it for long. Everything got hazy really fast, and I pushed past Hermione who clawed at my arm. Annoyed, I turned and looked into her eyes causing myself to surface for only a second before I found my hand pointing my wand at her chest. "_Sectumsempra_." She started bleeding uncontrollably and she looked at my face.

"Why?" She whispered before falling to the ground. I wanted to help her, wanted to call for someone else to help her, but Draco wouldn't let me. _FIND POTTER!_Rang through my head almost a million times, and I was forced to walk over her body while something else more distant told me to turn back. But I couldn't shake Draco off and my search for Harry continued.

I passed over bodies, ignored the faces that called out to me, and I looked for Harry. My legs felt weak but all I did was walk. Death Eaters didn't aim at me, didn't think I could do anything wrong under Draco's watch, and the Order didn't think I would be on their side. I shook my head, losing focus, everything becoming hazy because either the spell was wearing off or I was beginning to fight it.

That's when I saw Harry and Ron talking. Everything became hazy again and I was filled with outright anger, but there was a war in my head. When I saw them, I knew I had to fight it; I knew I couldn't kill Harry, but Draco refused to yield. _Kill him!_ He ordered me, but I shook my head, tears escaping from my eyes. _I said kill him damn it!_

Harry and Ron noticed me, but I shook my head at them, begging them silently to not come to me. _Don't!_ I begged, but my jaw was shut tight. _Harry don't, I love you!_ Wild anger filled my mind then and all I saw was red. War consumed my insides, my strength against Draco's and I felt him winning, engulfing every thought I had and changing it.

_You don't love him,_ he whispered harshly in my head. _You love me and you want to__**kill**__Harry Potter._ My legs buckled underneath me as I tried to fight him off, but his power was too great. I couldn't see anything, but his anger overpowered all other feelings and my wand pointed in the air. I heard voices calling my name, but I aimed wildly around me.

I fought the words formulating in my throat, pushed them further down, but they felt like a boulder. They wouldn't give in, and they pushed until they were on the tip of my tongue. I felt my wand tingling in anticipation on my palm, my grip tightened on it and my head snapped up. I could see two bodies through the red, and my wand waved wildly between them until I settled on one and the words came out husky and between bared teeth.

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ then I heard a body slump to the floor. The redness faded away quickly and I was left quivering on the ground. I fell like a heap next to the body and my tears began spilling out of my eyes. "I didn't mean to, Merlin." I choked out, gripping around for the body.

"Ginny?" I grasped the hand of the body and it felt more like a bear paw. Harry didn't feel like this. "Ginny, what have you done?" Harry's voice was calling me, it had to have been his voice; I could never forget it. But I thought he was dead. I wiped away my tears and I noticed the body heaped next to mine was Ron's. I turned and saw Harry's face, cautious and stunned. What had I done?

"Harry?" My voice cracked and I reached for his face, but he backed away. "Harry, I – I didn't do this." I shook my head, trying to remember what had happened, but it was a blur. I felt like I was viewing the events from third person and I gulped. "Harry, I -,"

"You killed your brother!" He pointed his wand at me, and I closed my eyes. For all he knew, I wasn't even Ginny Weasley.

I heard him inhale, preparing to cast a spell like he always did, and I whispered, "I love you so much."

"_Legilimens._"

_The loud booming noise pulled me from the confines of me and Harry. Panic overwhelmed all those around us and I felt it take root inside me. Suddenly, Harry was grabbing frantically for me and I felt the familiar pull of apparation, but something was wrong. I felt my hand begin slipping and I grabbed for Harry but he was gone. I felt ripping and tearing on my arms and the blackness pulled on me until I crashed to the ground._

_Screaming, spells, explosions, and dull thuds filled my ears but my body couldn't move. All I could do was stare in front of me and watch as my friends attempted to apparate away. Luna ran towards me and her words sounded as if she was screaming at me from underwater. She shook me, but only waves of pain erupted from the gesture. I closed my eyes, hoping I could will away the pain but it became unbearable instead. I felt her hot breath permeate across my face, and I opened my eyes to see Neville grabbing her shoulders and telling her something. She nodded solemnly and kneeled back to my face with tears in her eyes. She kissed my forehead lightly before standing up and grabbing Neville's hand._

_**Don't leave!**__I screamed, but no words came from my mouth, instead they echoed throughout my head. I was simply and inherently left alone on the ground to deal with my pain as the fray challenged on around me. It didn't last long before I was lying next to a dead Dean Thomas and several other bodies I couldn't identify. Death Eaters patrolled the bodies, poking none too lightly on them and testing whether or not they were truly dead. I noticed the ones that were alive, just left in a full body binding curse, were then hauled off to Merlin knows where._

_I felt hot liquid come from my ear and crawl lightly over my skin, dancing lightly along my upper lip before dropping off to the floor. I considered dying right there, just closing my eyes and pretending to be dead when the Death eaters checked on me, but Gryffindors weren't cowardly._

_Bellatrix suddenly came into my vision and she approached Dean. She kicked him hard in the ribs and her shrill laughter erupted from her throat. She leaned in close to his face, poking him hard with her wand._

"_We've got another dead Gryffindor." She said in an eerie voice. "Carrow! Another dead one, another dead one, another dead lion!" She started chanting, dancing around Dead and kicking him as she did so. Tears flooded my eyes at the sight, but I couldn't move. It was like my spinal cord wasn't sending any messages to my limbs. I was stuck on the ground watching as she mutilated a fallen soldier. Then the party stopped for Bellatrix when she eyed me on the ground._

"_Oh," she murmured, snaking slowly towards me despite being only a few meters away. "What have we here?" She whispered, leaning over to take one of my tears and taste it. "Bloodtraiter," she whispered evilly, leaning down until she was eye level with me, "almost as bad as your mudblood friend." Then she stood up and brandished her wand at my body, beckoning Carrow to come closer to her. "And we all know how mudbloods and bloodtraitors should be treated." He nodded his head and she murmured, "__**crucio**__." Pain made my body flop around on the ground like a fish out of water. Violent screams erupted from my throat, mixing in the air with her evil laughter and Carrow's booming giggle._

_I wished, suddenly, that I was dead. Anything but this._

"_Stop!" Was screamed through the room and the pain receded slowly from my limbs and I was left with a dull headache. Footsteps could be heard hastily making their way over to where the three of us resided. "You know what the Dark Lord said about the ones that were alive." I heard a harsh whisper and I opened my eyes to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. "We are to__**keep**__them alive and transport them to the dungeons for questioning." He leaned down to peer at my face. "And__**this**__one is a__**marvelous**__catch, don't you agree, Bella?" She nodded, clearly agitated by his presence._

"_I'll take her down there." I heard another voice enter the room, but its owner was much younger by the sound of him. "__**Levicorpus.**__" I was lifted up in the air by ankles and I felt the blood dribbling out of my ears. Sloshing around in my ears, the blood became unbearable and I was soon unconscious._

_I was out for a few days and when I awoke my wounds weren't healed, but I was certainly at least mildly repaired. Then only one ankle was chained to the ground and I had several people to keep me company. Hannah Abbott and Cho Chang were the ones that stuck around the longest, but soon enough Draco had murdered them in front of me. Theirs was quick though, and he normally did the killing when I spoke of Harry, Hermione, or Ron. At night, no matter if there was company in the dungeon or not, he would sneak in an attempt to seduce me. It took him three nights to learn he needed to completely shackle me to the wall if he wanted to be even remotely successful in his endeavors._

_My health dwindled quickly and I became the person that the Death Eaters would take their anger out on._

_One night, after being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, Draco slunk into the dungeon and pressed himself against me on the wall. His brutal affection disgusted me and I wanted nothing more than for him to go ahead and kill me._

"_They're never coming to get you, you know?" He said against my ear, making me wince. "They don't love you." I rolled my eyes._

"_Like you do." He huffed in my ear and it rang out in pain._

"_Fuck," he began running his hands underneath the cloth they called a shirt. "I love you little Gryffindors." I moved my knee up and connected with his groin. He doubled over in pain and I began to laugh._

"_We don't love you." He sputtered and looked up at me with labored breath. "Oh, did I hurt your little cock? Poor Drakie."_

"_Fuck you, Weasley."_

"_I know you want to. Too bad Potter beat you to it." Rage took over his features and he slapped me across the face, breaking open my lip._

"_Bitch. That's all you are a bitch and bloodtraiter."_

"_Imagine what daddy would do if he knew his son came down here every night to try and screw a bloodtraiter?" He reared back and slapped me across the face again._

"_I hope no one ever comes and fucking looks for you! I hope you die down here as my little sex slave."_

"_I will never love you!" I screamed and his lips covered mine as he forced his tongue down my throat. After biting his tongue he pushed off of me and grabbed my hair in his fist, slamming my head back against the stone wall._

"_Take it back!" He screamed, shoving my legs apart with his other hand and plunging two fingers into me. I screamed, despite having lost my virginity it still felt raw and I could feel him ripping me open. "Tell me you love me!" I shook my head and he added another finger, putting his mouth back on mine to stifle my screams._

_Suddenly his hand moved from inside me and I heard the zipper of his slacks being torn down. He ripped into me, pushing his length agonizingly inside me. I started to cry and he removed his mouth from mine._

"_Tell me you love me and I'll stop." He whispered huskily, but I shook my head. He slammed it against the wall again and started moving faster causing more tears to erupt as I faded in and out of consciousness. He moved faster for a moment before I felt his seed burst inside me. He slumped against me on the wall and removed himself from me. He backed up after a few minutes and zipped himself up._

"_One day, Ginny, you will love me." I shook my head, when he turned around._

"_Never, Malfoy." I whispered and he was gone._

Then I watched along in horror as Draco Imperioused me and I saw what had happened during the hazy moments.

Harry moved towards me, shaking the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, Ginny I'm so so so sorry." He gripped around my shoulders and I grasped on to him, stunned by it. He started crying onto my shoulder and I found the tears staining his outfit were mine, too.

"Harry, he's dead." I choked out, looking at Ron who was lying peacefully next us. "Harry, I killed my brother…" I fell over Ron, screaming in pain for the loss of someone so important in my life. I stayed like that for what felt like an eternity with Harry rubbing my back while he cried with me. Then, off in the distance I heard someone calling, someone whose voice sent shivers running up and down my spine.

"Fucking have to do it myself, Weasley!" I turned and saw Draco's figure approaching at a rapid speed towards me and Harry.

"Malfoy, no!" I screamed, staggering with exhaustion. Harry pushed me behind him quickly, aiming his wand at the blond wizard. I watched as it happened in slow motion as they both started moving their mouths.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Rang through the hall and time stood still as I watched both of them. Harry's shoulders fell forward and Draco's face became a mask of indifference. Draco fell forward and Harry let out a haggard breath before turning to me.

Forgiveness was what he was offering in this moment and I pleaded my mind to not let him give it. I knew I had never loved anyone more than him, but I didn't deserve his love. I had killed his best friend, my brother, willingly or not. I killed Ron.

My shoulders slumped forward and he caught me. Tears streaming down his face as I released a sound of pure pain.

I had never been more broken than in this moment, and yet Harry was still here. Trying to fix me.

**I hope you guys understand now...**

**Stick around for Hermione's point of view on the battle and then the epilogue!**

**This story is barreling towards the end and I hope you've enjoyed everything you've read so far.**

**Thank you guys for all your support!**

**Love you!**

**Review?**


	14. Samson

**Welp, I would apologize for taking forever to put this up,**

**but writers block plagues us all and we can't control it.**

**And just so you know, Hermione doesn't know Ron is dead yet.**

**So yea**

**Happy Reading?**

* * *

_"And history books forgot about us_  
_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once._  
_You are my sweetest downfall,_  
_I loved you first."_

After Ron and Harry revived me, I moved away quickly, wanting to help all the people who were dueling around me. I fired strong protective spells over the ones that needed it and I began casting hexes and curses to the ones that needed it. I felt on top of the world.

I took down Dolohov by myself before joining Luna in a nasty battle against Lucius Malfoy. When suddenly he put up a magical barrier, his lips curled up in a terrifying smile.

"The Dark Lord has returned to Hogwarts, ladies." He spoke as if a war wasn't raging around us, and then he twisted into the air and vanished.

Luna and I looked at each other with intense fear in our eyes. Had someone truly called Voldemort?

"Harry," I screamed. "We need to find Harry!" She nodded her head and we took off running, firing spells and blocking them as we ran. We found him with Ginny on a bench next to someone under a white sheet and she was trembling. He was rubbing her back to try and calm her, near tears himself.

"Is that really Ginny?" Luna whispered in my ear as we slowed to a walk. I nodded, but realized this Ginny had blood matted hair and wore dirty robes you might see a house elf wearing.

"Harry, Ginny?" I walked up to them, and she turned, horror struck by my presence. Harry seemed in a daze and it took him a second to finally realize I was there. Ginny threw her arms around me causing her to jump from Harry's lap. I caught her and heard her immediately start crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so so sorry." I patted her hair down and tried to rub her back.

"Ginny, what on Earth are you sorry for? None of this is your fault." She started to say something when this high pitch noise sounded in my ear, and everyone else's by the look of it.

"I need Harry Potter," it hissed and I immediately realized it was Voldemort. I looked to Harry who looked horrorstruck. "He has one hour before I start killing his friends myself. One hour to come to me."

We both looked down at Harry whose emotions I couldn't read because there were so many.

"Harry," I let go of Ginny and leaned down to look at him. "You've got to get up; we've got to figure out how to kill Voldemort." He shook his head and I thought he was seriously giving up then.

"**I've** got to find him and kill him, Hermione. You can't come and help." I shook my head and looked at him in the eye, anger and resentment were prominent.

"And why is it that I can't help?"

"I can't lose you too." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What are you -,"

"Potter," I heard a strained voice behind me and I turned to see Snape and the war raging behind him. "It's urgent; I'm going to need you to follow me." He shifted his eyes towards me and then back to Harry. Harry stood up quickly pointing his wand like a madman at Snape.

"You killed Dumbledore; I'm not going with you." He words came out of his mouth like they were acid. "I just killed Malfoy; don't think I won't kill you too." I looked to Ginny who was a sobbing heap on the ground. I moved to comfort her when I saw Draco's body, an unmoving mass on the ground far away. I was stunned, never having seen Harry actually do collateral damage. He seemed like he was in a rage at this point and I thought this must have been the maddest he's ever been.

"Potter," Snape moved closer to him and Harry let out a growl.

"Don't come near me, butt trumpet!" Its official, Harry's mad.

"Potter, just," Snape lunged at Harry and then there was a loud pop sounded and they were gone. I moved even though I was still stunned and I touched Ginny.

**A/N: Harry is off doing all that jazz in the books right now. We'll get back to him later, so don't worry.**

"Hermione, don't." I rubbed her back and she turned to look at me with a terrifying glare. "Why are you trying to comfort me? I'm a monster." I shook my head at her.

"Ginny, you're not a monster, what are you talking about?" She started crying nonstop and I turned to see the battle was continuing and Lavender was taking on several people at once. I looked back to Ginny but she remained broken on the ground so I took off to help Lav.

"Hermione!" She said exasperated between spells. I conjured a protective barrier between us that would hold them off for a minute. I couldn't tell who she was fighting but they were definitely putting up a good fight. "Have you seen Gin? She was acting kind of -," Suddenly the protective barrier exploded, sending us flying back about five feet.

"What was -,"

"I think we should be asking **who**was that?" Bellatrix was standing there alone pointing her wand at both of us. Lavender and I exchanged a look and we jumped up quickly. We fired spells rapidly but Bellatrix blocked every single of them with a smile on her face. She hadn't fired a spell at us and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

I was growing tired and I could tell Lavender was exhausted. Bellatrix let out a spine tingling chuckle before she reared back and fired spells. I cast a protective shield only to have her knock it down. Spell, shield, and all over again until the shields got weaker and her spells got stronger. Lavender was panting and sweating and I could feel myself plummeting too. Then Bellatrix fired a powerful spell that I had never seen before right at Lavender. Lavender fell back and I thought I watched life fall from her eyes.

Bellatrix laughed, pleased with her work before Molly Weasley cut in, saving me from the same fate as Lavender. I jumped down to Lavender, shaking her.

"Lavender Finnegan, don't do this! Did you not just hear your last name? Wake up! You just married the man of your dreams, don't die!" I held her closely and began to cry. I couldn't lose her after everything her and I had been through. "Seamus!" I cried, looking around but I couldn't find anyone I knew or that could help.

War was showing me there was no light now, only darkness. Here it was raging like a storm taking and destroying all in its path not caring about blood status or what your family will feel when you're gone. Here I am holding one of the greatest friends I ever had and she was dying in my arms.

Then I heard his voice again ringing loud and clear not only in my ears but everyone around me.

"Harry Potter has come to me. Clean up your dead by the end of the hour then come and watch me kill him." Sobs like never before erupted from me and all the Death Eaters disapparated, probably called by him. Some ran over and took Lavender from my arms and I stood up.

"Did you Harry leave? Was he with Ron?" I questioned every person I passed but they all shrugged their shoulders and moved on. Where were my best friends?

The ministry workers had come and were accepting their defeat that they presumed was sure to come with Harry's death.

"Is no one going to try and save him?" I questioned Kingsley and he only pulled me in for a hug.

"Now Miss Granger, we aren't sentencing him to death, its just he's sentenced himself to death. All we can do is pray for a miracle." I nodded my head accepting the answer. I made my way to the Great Hall where all the dead and wounded laid but was stopped by an out of breath Neville.

"I heard you were looking for Harry but I also heard that Harry was looking for you." I stared at him, not even beginning to process how I should respond. "What I mean is I saw Harry before he went into the Forbidden Forest and he told me to tell you that the snake was the last horcrux and that he's sorry." I mulled the information over and grabbed Neville's arms.

"Brilliant Neville! I don't know why everyone keeps telling me sorry but we need to kill the snake!" He pulled his eyebrows together and then cocked one.

"Kill a snake? Easy enough." He smiled at me and I shook my head.

"No, we need the sword of Gryffindor to do it." Neville smiled even wider now and I stared at him waiting for a response.

"You mean," he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a shiny object, "this." The sword of Gryffindor was in his hands.

"Wha- Neville, how?"

"Harry gave it to me when he was on his way to the forest, said you'd be asking for it. So here it is my fair maiden." He held the sword out to me like he was knight and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You do it, Nev. You've got this."

"Really? Where is this bastard anyway?" I thought for a moment.

"If it's a horcrux it's probably with Voldemort… This will be dangerous, but we can do it."

He nodded his head and we went off in search of the snake in hopes that it wasn't with Voldemort. When the hour was coming to a close we made our way back to the courtyard defeated.

We watched the army of Death Eaters stomp towards us with victory on their faces. Neville and Luna were on either side of me and we grabbed hands. I noticed the absences in our group but now was a very inopportune time to go searching for the missing members. Hagird was a prominent feature among the group and I noticed the tears cascading down his face as he approached, an unmoving Harry was soaked in his arms. Had Voldemort already killed him? But then I saw him peak quickly, something I doubted anyone noticed other than myself because the crowd remain hushed.

"Harry is dead." Voldemort spoke plainly as if he were merely discussing the weather. Molly burst into tears in front of me and I put my hand on her back to calm her. Harry isn't dead, I whispered in my head, but it was useless, no one could hear me. "Harry Potter is dead, and if you don't bow down to me then you will soon be too." I looked to Neville and he smiled at me, shifting his eyes between Harry and myself. I looked back to Harry who kept peaking and mouthing words when he thought no one was looking.

"He's got a plan." Neville whispered in my ear and Voldemort screamed.

"Who dare speak while I'm speaking?" Neville cleared his throat and squeezed my hand before releasing it. He walked boldly forward, putting up his hand as he approached no man's land.

"You know, this is ridiculous." Neville challenged and Luna squeezed my hand tighter. "Are we really fighting over blood status?" Voldemort started laughing like it was the most absurd question he had ever heard.

"Do you think you're funny, boy?" I heard Neville snort and his shoulders moved as if he were laughing. I wanted to tell him now wasn't the time but then I saw Harry turn and wink at me, noticing the stress on my face.

"No, I think I'm pretty badass if you were to ask me. I mean," he took a step closer and removed the sword from under his clothing all in one motion. "This thing is so damn awesome, every wizard should have one." Everyone was mesmerized by the scene in front of them when Harry jumped down from Hagrid's arms and pulled out his wand to point it full of vengeance towards an unsuspecting Voldemort. Everything was happening so fast that I barely saw Neville move in to behead the snake and Harry begin a furious duel with his foe. The crowd was stunned but then loud cheers came from either side rooting for their competitor. I wanted to help Harry but I knew this was his battle to fight. The boy who lived battled on for our freedom.

There were shouts from both of them and then Voldemort faltered, causing him to be one second too late to block a deadly curse that Harry had sent his way. I couldn't describe the scene in front of me using any other words besides watching someone burn to death. I knew the spell Harry had cast and I knew its effects weren't the ones displayed in front of me, but it was probably how Voldemort would have died nevertheless.

Cheers erupted once he had disintegrated to ashes and while the children moved towards Harry, the adults moved to the Death Eaters who were running away and disapparating. Luna and I ran to Neville who was so pumped that he pulled Luna in for a passionate kiss. Ron, that's who I wanted to celebrate this victory with. I went looking for his ginger hair, but I couldn't spot it in the crowd. I began walking back into the castle when Harry ran up to me.

"Hermione, where are you going?" He smiled a genuine smile and I was happy for him for avenging his parents death.

"Looking for Ron, where's Ginny?" His eyes grew dark and he looked down to the ground.

"She's probably with him… Hermione, I need to tell you something…" I looked him in the eyes and hugged him quickly, hoping that would calm his nerves but it did nothing for him. Instead tears pricked his eyes and made trails down his cheeks, the boy that was just happy became a hot mess in front of me. He bear hugged me then, squeezing me tightly and muttering words of sadness into my hair. Finally I understood what he was saying over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry that Ron's dead…" My heart dropped along with me. And like myself, my world came crashing down.

* * *

**Well, all there is left is the epilogue!**

**And this is really late but looking back on it I realized I never gave credit where it was due,**

**BUT I would like to give a big shout out to Courtney Daisy (my Lavender) who wrote her wedding scene.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far, and I hope you enjoy the epilogue.**

**Love you!**

**Review?**


	15. Epilogue: Miss You

**This is it! This is the Epilogue!**

**I hope you enjoy... I'll talk at the end!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"_I don't know when I lost my mind  
Maybe when I made you mine,  
I don't know when I lost my mind  
Maybe it was every time that you say, you say, you say…  
That I miss you, more than I let on  
I kissed you far too long  
I'll let go as soon as you do  
See I know we're not through."_

I approached the Burrow with his hand in my hand. I squeezed it lightly, eyeing him quickly. He nodded his head and began walking forward on his own, pulling me with him.

It was always nerve-wracking to bring him here, but they all told me it was fine. Of course they would accept him with open arms, why wouldn't they? I just felt like they always blamed me for Ron's death, not completely, not enough to show it, but enough to harbor some anger and resentment towards me. It was only natural. But they couldn't hate Samson, he knew it too.

He loved coming to Molly and Arthur's home, but it put me on edge.

"Mummy!" He groaned, pulling harder on my hand so he could jog to their door.

"Samson, mummy can't go that fast, you know that." He nodded his head and slowed down, walking comfortably by my side. "Now, how are you going to act this time around grandmamma and grandsir?" He looked up at me with a pouty lip. "Samson…" He huffed.

"I'm going to act like a gentleman, right mummy? Say yes ma'am and yes sir?" I nodded my head as we stepped on their muggle welcome mat. I leaned down and adjusted his coat on his shoulder.

"I love you, Samson. You know that right?" He nodded his head and starting biting his fingernails. "Don't be nervous, little man. You know they love you." He nodded his head and looked at his shoes. "Let's go in…" I stood up, taking his hand back in mine and I knocked on the door.

Molly practically ran to the door and took me in her arms. I still held a nervous Samson in my hand and grabbed her with my other.

"Oh, dear, it's been too long." I laughed nervously, knowing she was going to say something about my absence the past month.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to dinners like normal…" In truth, the closer it got to this date, October 3rd, I tried to stay away from them. It's been happening for five years now, Molly probably realized it too. "Things have been popping up like crazy at work and I've been getting the night shift." That wasn't a lie, but she didn't have to know I beg St. Mungo's every year to give me the night shifts around this time.

"Oh, well, Healer work can be quite difficult. Now, come in so I can see Sammie." I groaned inwardly at the nickname. Sam would have been more preferable but he was their grandson so I let them call him the ridiculous name.

Samson squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back before releasing him to fall into his grandma's embrace. There was no doubt they loved each other, and I felt awful about keeping him away from them during September, they just became a bit harsh to us up until this day.

"Where's grandsir?" He asked in her chest and she let him go, holding him by the shoulders so she could steady herself. She loved looking at his eyes, she told me so, and they looked exactly like Ron's. But his brown hair troubled her and I was just glad that he got a majority of Ron's genes.

"Now, Sammie, he's asleep in the den, so go wake him up nicely. Okay?" He nodded at her then looked to me. I gave him the look that he so frequently gets here and he turned quickly back to Molly.

"Yes ma'am!" He almost screamed and then ran around her in search of Arthur.

"Reminds me so much of Ron when he was a boy." Her voice became shaky at the end and I rubbed my hand on her arm. "I miss him, you know, so much. Sammie would have loved his father so much." The fall air nipped at my arms and I moved to get past Molly and into the house. "Oh, sorry, dear. Here I am reminiscing and you're freezing!" She pulled me into the house and shut the door behind her.

"When is everyone getting here?" I wondered aloud when I noticed the kitchen was empty save Molly and myself.

"In an hour or so. Would you like some tea?" I nodded my head and sat at the table, hearing soft sounds of laughter and Samson's excited talking. "He loves Arthur, that's certain." I nodded my head and began chewing on my fingernails. "He get's that habit from you." I laughed and pulled my fingers away from my mouth.

"Yea, I suppose so. Funny how kids pick up on their parents nervous habits." I laughed to myself.

"What's there to be nervous about, Hun?" She sat across from me, sliding the mug full of tea to me.

"Nothing in particular." I whispered, bringing the mug to my mouth.

"If it's us, I'm sorry." She sighed and clasped her hands together. Molly Weasley knew how to look so motherly and scary all at the same time. "We don't blame you for Ron's death, and we don't blame Ginny. Trust me; if I could have my hands on that Malfoy kid, well, let's just say things wouldn't be pretty." She giggled as if we weren't just talking about her murdering someone. "I know sometimes we just get a bit overwhelming and I want you to know I've always thought of you as my daughter and I love you dearly. Remember that, please, because you and Samson are always welcome here." I wrapped my hands around my mug, reveling in its warmth.

"Thank you, Molly, I guess I really needed to hear that." Little steps began rapidly coming towards us and I turned in my chair to see Samson zooming through the house. As he ran by my chair I grabbed him and pulled him into my lap, tickling him. After I stopped I turned him over to look at me. "Samson," I started, trying to muster up as much of a motherly face as I could, "what did mummy tell you about running inside houses?" He put his index finger on his chin and pretended to think.

"Well, at Uncle Harry's house he says it is okay. At home it is only okay if you are playing chase with me. At grandmamma's you tell me no. And that's all I can think of. Mummy, if Uncle Harry and Aunt Jimmy come, do I have to be nice to them?" Molly stifled laughter behind him and I looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean be nice? Aren't you always nice?" He giggled and put his face behind his hands.

"Mummy, yes! I just mean, can I run if Uncle Harry chases me? Do I have to be a – be a.."

"Gentleman?"

"Yes, do I have to be a gentleman?" Molly was laughing silently behind him and I shook my head, laughing too.

"Ask your grandmamma, this is her house." He turned and looked at her and she nodded her head.

"Of course, Sammie." She laughed and we stayed in the kitchen for the next hour being entertained by Samson.

Harry and Ginny were the last to arrive and Samson jumped into Harry's arms with ease. Although I avoided Molly and Arthur around this time, I saw Harry all the time. Samson adored Harry and he was pretty fond of Ginny. Ginny has always been weird around Samson and me, like she felt like she didn't deserve to be a part of our lives.

No matter how hard I tried, our friendship was never the same because she didn't feel like it should be the same. It took me awhile to watch her memories and a year or so after to speak a calm word to her.

Lavender, Seamus, Breena, Luna, and Neville always came here on this day and an occasional dinner. Molly and Arthur help take care of Breena, Seamus and Lav's daughter. She's about a year younger than Samson and they enjoy playing together and probably would play 24/7 if they could.

Neville proposed to Luna not too long ago and she of course said yes. They planned a small and simple wedding much like Sea and Lav's, only they're taking their time. Harry and Ginny have been engaged for several years, but life has been hard on them and Ginny is constantly breaking up with him saying she doesn't deserve his or anyone's grace. After what felt like an eternity for them to get together they agreed to just stay together. I'm happy for all my friends and I really mean that. Looking at them all sitting around the Weasley dinner table, hearing the sounds of laughter under the table from Breena and Samson, it all feels right like it was always supposed to be like this. Even though I wished longingly for Ron's hand in mine, feel his comfort, it still felt complete here. I don't know much about heaven or hell, but I'm pretty positive when I say I know he's watching over all of us.

I never fully moved on, no one has, and that's something war does to you. No one gets out without a scar or a wound that will never heal. I still feel the war and it's been over for five years. Samson will feel it for the rest of his life with the absence of his father. Lavender has never gotten over almost dying and losing everything she fought for. Seamus will never forget losing Lavender. Breena will grow up in a completely changed world. Neville lives at Hogwarts now; he's got a constant reminder of war. Luna can't forget about someone turning one of her best friends against her making her question her beliefs of loving people. Ginny will never get over murdering her brother even though she had no control over it, and ultimately the entire Draco incident has shaken her to the core. Harry lives with losing his friends and family every day. Arthur and Molly have to live with burying their son and the decision on whether or not they should blame their daughter for it. Narcissa got out alive but without Lucius, who now lives in Azkaban, and her only son. War marks itself on everyone involved no matter how small a role they play and I suppose one day I will have to tell Samson that. Samson is one of the only good things this war has given me. He and my family are all I have now. Scars aside, I know they will always be there for me even when I'm in pieces and all there is left are all the jagged edges. They put me back together well enough to get me through, even if it's just barely.

"Mummy," I hear a small voice beside my chair and I look down to see Samson. He motions me to come closer so I lean over and he puts his mouth to my ear. "I want you to meet my friend." I scrunch my eyebrows together but I grab his impatient hand and he pulls me to the back of the house. Samson stops me before we exited out the door and he looked at me sternly.

"Uncle Harry gave me this stone, mummy, and I was playing with it cause it's so pretty." He held it up to me quickly then he brought it back down to his level before I could really look at it. "Well I was playing with it and then my new friend showed up! Neat, huh?" He smiled up at me and I nodded my head slowly.

"Am I going to meet this friend?" He nodded slowly, taking my hand and leading me outside. He led me around into the garden and called out. "Hey, where'd you go?" I was so confused on whom he could have possibly met and I thought hard as we weaved to the tree line. Suddenly I heard movement and Samson stopped us, a smile conjuring on his face. "Hey!" He called and a tall man stepped out.

I almost threw up at the sight I'm front of me and I started pulling Samson's hand to run but he pulled back.

"No, mummy, its okay. He said he wanted to meet you. Say hi, mummy. Be a gentleman." I shook my head. Who was playing this sick joke on us?

"Hermione," Ron spoke, but it couldn't be Ron. Ron he's - well, come on, Hermione - Ron's de- he's dead.

"Samson how long has he been here?"

"I told you! Since I played with Uncle Harry's stone! Say hi mummy!" I thought for a second, and he grew impatient.

"Can I see this stone again?" He nodded and handed it to me. The deathly hallows symbol was prominent on the stone face and I nearly dropped it. The resurrection stone. I thought it was all myth and fairy tale but I turned and Ron still stood there. He waved goofily and I felt my face become hot and tears threatened to fall.

"Mummy, don't cry, you don't have to say hi." I shook my head at him and managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Samson." I looked back to Ron and he smiled.

"Hermione, I've missed you." I took a step closer to him and shook my head, reaching out slowly. His skin was sent tingles across my palm and he reached up to put his hand over mine, causing more tingles on the back of my hand.

"What are you?" I whispered, more to myself, but he laughed.

"More than a ghost and a memory, but I'm not really back, only visiting." I nodded my head, biting my lip, causing a tear to fall down my face. "Don't cry, this is supposed to be a happy time." I smiled weakly and nodded my hand still on his face.

"I'm happy and sad all at the same time. I've missed you so much." I clutched the stone tightly in my hand and he leaned forward kissing me on my forehead. I couldn't feel the kiss, only the tingles, but I still warmed to it.

"Samson's wonderful, you know. You've done a great job." He smiled widely at me and I turned to look for Samson who had now disappeared.

"You didn't tell him who you were, did you?" He shook his head.

"He's too young to understand. When he's older will you tell him for me?" I nodded my head. "Tell him I love him, too. Yea, definitely tell him that." He looked solemn and I wished I could console him but I wasn't sure how.

"I've got to get back soon…" I whispered, looking sadly at the Burrow and wishing I could stay with him forever.

"I know, Hermione. I'm sorry I left you." I nodded my head sadly, dropping my hand from his face.

"Yea, I'm sorry too…" I tried not to cry, but tears streamed down my face. He leaned in and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the tingles go all over my body.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear and I started to drop the stone in an effort to hold on tighter.

"I love you too." I choked out as he blurred and faded, leaving me with some type of closure that I had longed for for five years. I cried for a moment before picking up the stone and heading back to the Burrow. Samson came flying out of nowhere and he jumped easily into my arms.

"Did my friend hurt you, mummy?" I shook my head, kissing him lightly on the forehead. The tingles were all almost gone but I still felt Ron's presence.

"No, baby, mummy's just sad about daddy, that's all." He looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs together.

"Oh, that makes me sad." He stated and I set him back down on the ground.

"Your daddy loves you very much." I told him while I leaned down to look at him at eye level. "I promise he does, so you don't need to be sad, okay?" He nodded and I fished the rock out of my pocket. "Let's go give this back to Uncle Harry." He grabbed the rock from my hand and placed it in his pocket before taking my hand.

"You know you're supposed to flip it, mummy. That's what Uncle Harry said will make the rock fun!" I shook my head at Harry as we walked into the house. I was sad to see everyone but Harry and Ginny had left. "Mummy and I used your rock Uncle Harry. Aunt Jimmy she met someone who looks like you! He's my new friend." Ginny looked wide eyed at me and I nodded, eyeballing a smug looking Harry.

"Harry Potter," I said sternly, making him look afraid. "Stand up!" I ordered and he did as he was told. I took him into an embrace and he was shocked for a moment until I felt his arms wrap around me. "Thank you so much." I whispered feeling him hug me tighter.

"I only did it because I love you." I nodded, feeling my tears streak down my face.

"I know, I feel the same way about you." I choked out, looking around to see that Samson had vacated the room. That's when I leaned back really fast and smacked him on the chest. "But don't you ever surprise me like that again, Potter!" He grabbed his chest and did a mock death scene where he was laughably dramatic.

"So many regrets…" He breathed out, twitching on the floor. "I'm dead." He closed his eyes, let his tongue hang out, and his head fall sideways on the ground. On cue, Samson came running in and jumped on Harry's stomach and became bouncing up and down.

"Uncle Harry got a spanking!" He kept chanting over and over again causing Ginny and me to begin crying because we were laughing so hard. After watching Harry get up and chase Samson out of the room, I sat down next to Ginny and our laughter cooled down.

"I miss you, red." I blurted, making her look sadly at me.

"You shouldn't -,"

"I do, and I should. You're my best friend, red, always have been." He looked down and chewed on her lip.

"I've missed you too, John." She called me John… maybe everything was going to be okay; it was just a long time down the road…

"You and Harry should come over some time." I was asking her for a lot but she nodded her head and patted my hand.

"Yea, some time I think we both will." She smiled weakly at me and sat up. "Come on, we've got to go find our boys." We laughed quickly and began walking through the house together in search of our boys. Good days like these help me look towards the future easily.

But I reminded myself that happiness wasn't a destination, and becoming friends with Ginny again was. It'll be a long road to recovery, but I'm finally starting to drive on it.

* * *

**Okay so I want to thank you for reading my story!**

**And if you reviewed, thank you so much for that too.**

**I know there were some aspects that you hated, but I hope I gave you a glimmer of a happy ending.**

**I would like to apologize for my lack of happy endings in any of my stories and if you want to read something with a happy ending, I am planning a new story. The main pairings are just going to be HarryxGinny and HermionexRon but it's all going to be lighthearted and fun. Promise.**

**Well, I love you!**

**:D I'm proud of this story and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Lennon**


End file.
